El Nacimiento De Cosmos
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Las aguas de Tokio de Cristal han dejado de ser seguras: se han ennegrecido. Y el mal ronda a los reyes. ¿Acaso el mal está dentro de Kousagi, su pequeña hija?. /Traduccion de Birth of Cosmos by Jacen Fan\
1. Chapter 1

Hola! No me pude resistir a volver a traducir un fic. Esta vez se llama **Birth of Cosmos**, cuyo autor original es **Jacen Fan**.

Así que aquí vamos ok… Esta historia toma algunas cosas del Universo Paralelo de Sailor Moon, por Naoko también, en el cual Usagi tiene otra hija, Kousagi.

Y porfis, recuerden que **ninguna** de las dos somos dueñas de Sailor Moon, ni de ninguno de sus personajes… nada que ver ok?

Les dejo una pequeña listita con los nombres de los personajes, así no se pierden tanto:

Neo Reina Serenity y Rey Endymion. **Hijas: **Chibi-usa y Kousagi

Eternal Sailor Mercury. **Hija:** Mizuno Ami

Eternal Sailor Mars. **Hija:** Hino Rei

Eternal Sailor Jupiter. **Hija:** Kino Mako

Eternal Sailor Venus. **Hija: **Aino Mina

Eternal Sailor Pluto

Eternal Sailor Uranus

Eternal Sailor Neptune

Eternal Sailor Saturn

Ahora si, comienzo la historia… espero que lo de arriba no se les haga un revoltijo. Se cuidan, y porfis… tomen nota **AMO LOS REVIEWS!** Así que dejen uno ok porfis, porfis, porfis… y si se pueden pasar a leer la otra historia que estoy traduciendo, mucho que mejor! Besos!

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 1**

La Neo Reina Serenity caminaba cerca de la fuente en el jardín. Dejo que sus dedos se mojaran un poco y se los pasó sobre la frente. Se sentó, abanicándose ella misma, agradecida de estar lejos de cualquier distracción.

Había dirigido este lugar por muchos años, o eso parecía. Tokio de Cristal iba estupendamente bien. Chibi-Usa estaba creciendo y ya estaba en octavo grado. _Pensándolo bien, no ha pasado tanto tiempo_, se dijo. Pensó acerca de Kousagi, su segunda hija. Era tan despistada como ella solía ser. Y sin embargo, no era exactamente como su madre. No era tan llorona, pero lo que si tenía era un gran sentido del humor.

"¿Usako?" Serenity levanto la vista para encontrase con el Rey Endymion que la observaba. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Estos preguntaron sin necesidad de palabras.

"Estoy bien, Mamo-chan. Solo quería alejarme de todo por un ratito" Suspiró, colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Endymion se sentó a la par de ella.

"Se lo que quieres decir."

Una forma rosada paso enfrente de ellos. Era Kousagi. Estaba riéndose. Otra imagen paso dejando un rastro igual de rosado. Era Chibi-Usa. "Kousagi! Devuélveme mi libro!" Le gritaba. Luego su voz se desvaneció.

Endymion y Serenity sonrieron. "Estoy tan ocupada, y un día me doy cuenta de que Chibi-Usa esta ya en octavo grado."

"Ella no esta tan grande, pero si, se lo que quieres decir"

"MADRE!" Era la voz de Chibi-usa.

Serenity comenzó a levantarse, pero Endymion la sentó de nuevo. "Yo me ocuparé de esto."

Serenity le hizo un gesto con la cabeza agradeciéndole. Endymion se fue y ella levantó la vista al sol. Estaba muy fuerte, así que se humedeció la cara con un poco mas de agua. Observó el agua fresca. Estaba clara y unos cuantos peces azules y verdes nadaban cerca.

Se recostó sobre la fuente. Hubo silencio por unos momentos, y luego oyó un susurro detrás de ella. Se volteo. "¿Quien esta allí?"

El susurro continuó y luego oyó una risa. "¿Quién esta allí?" Repitió.

"_Mire para abajo, mi Reina…"_

Serenity observó el agua. Era negra. Los peces no podían verse. No podía mirar hacia otro lado. Unos ojos rojos ensangrentados aparecieron en el agua.

"_Mi Reina, mi Reina, tengo un pequeño sueño. Ahora, no grite o la convertiré en crema, no soy bueno con las rimas, como puede ver. He venido a ponerle fin a su mundo, y así poder gritar en victoria" _(**A/N**: Lo siento, en la versión en ingles si rimaba, pero como lo estoy traduciendo pues como que no hace mucho cuento no?)

Serenity quiso golpear los ojos para que desaparecieran. Pero solo empero. Levantó la mano para encontrar que se había vuelto negra. _Oh no, _pensó. Intento limpiarse, pero eso solo hizo que su otra mano se manchara de negro. Un dolor intenso comenzó a recorrerle las manos. No podía hacer nada. El agua se la estaba comiendo desde adentro. Comenzaba a marearse, y callo en la fuente. Antes de caer pudo ver de nuevo el agua, comenzaba a aclararse, pero los peces estaban flotando, muertos. Luego callo en la oscuridad.

A ver a ver, Mollykfever... aquí esta lo que me pediste. La rima original.

"_My queen, my queen,_

_I have a little dream_

_Now, don't you scream,_

_Or I'll dust you to cream_

_I'm not good with rhymes_

_As you can see_

_I've come to end your world,_

_So I can shout in glee"_

_

* * *

_**PD.** He revisado la historia. Asi que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Primero que nada, debo pedir disculpas, puesto que prefiero usar los nombres japoneses… igual que la autora. Se me hacen más kawaii (tiernos)… Si no entienden algo, solo pregúntenme ok?

**Sailor angel7:** Espero que esta historia de Tokio de Cristal si sea de tu agrado. Si no, pues buscare otra que te guste.

**Sayurita:** Espero que hayas leído la historia original (en ingles). Le pregunte a la autora y me dijo que no había publicado su fic en otro lugar, así que seria genial que te pudieras recordar en donde vista la historia que dices y me digas ok?. Para mientras, espero que sigas leyendo esta…

**Mollykfever:** jajajaja, tal vez debí haber puesto la rima original… jajajaj, esa si rimaba un poco.

Ahora si… a seguir con la historia.

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 2**

La Neo Reina Serenity despertó quejándose. Se sentía confusa, y cuando abrió los ojos todo parecía borroso y no podía enfocarse en nada. Se quejó de nuevo y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, puesto que tenía un punzante dolor. Hasta sus brazos se sentían pesados.

"Usako!"

_Mamo-chan_. Mamo-chan estaba allí. Estaba a salvo. Abrió los ojos un poco más y murmuro, "¿Mmammo-chann?"

"Usako, estas bien. No te preocupes. Todo esta bien."

Apenas pudo entender lo que dijo y solo oyó las palabras 'estas', 'preocupes', y 'bien'

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y regresó a la inconsciencia.

Se despertó mas tarde, parecía que habían sido solo unas horas, puesto que su cabeza ya no le dolía mucho. Abrió los ojos y no encontró a nadie en la habitación. Se levantó, lentamente, y dolorosamente. Movió sus piernas hacia la orilla de la cama, se enrollo la sabana sobre la espalda.

La fuente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba oscuro y parecía que todos dormían. Bueno, no todos. Miró hacia la esquina y encontró a alguien. Era Mamoru con Kousagi en sus brazos. Estaba durmiendo; su cabeza contra la pared y Kousagi casi colgando boca abajo, roncando.

Les sonrió. Camino hacia ellos y tomó a Kousagi de sus brazos para colocarla sobre la cama. Parecía que en cualquier momento Mamoru se caería de la silla, luego se despertó, controlándose.

"Veo que tan torpe como siempre" dijo Serenity.

Endymion levantó la vista y en su boca se formó una gran sonrisa. "Usako!" Se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Esta bien Mamoru, no es como que si estuviera muerta o algo parecido," Serenity trato de asegurarle.

"Usagi, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste dormida? ¿Sabes que clase de veneno tenias en tu cuerpo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Has estado inconsciente por seis días. SEIS DIAS!" Endymion prácticamente gritó esto. "Y el veneno, pues tampoco sabemos que era, pero afortunadamente Mercury pudo curarte."

Serenity dejo que su boca se abriera en una gran O.

"¿Qué paso?" Le preguntó Endymion.

Serenity caminó hacia la puerta. "Estaba en la fuente y oí a alguien susurrando. La vos provenía de la fuente. El agua comenzó a volverse negra y unos ojos rojos aparecieron. Ella dijo que había venido a terminar con nuestro mundo, como muchos otros enemigos han hecho" Sintió escalofríos. "Después de eso cometí un grave error. Le pegue al agua, que estaba negra. Esta se pegó a mis manos y no se quitaba. Sentí que me estaba comiendo por dentro."

Endymion camino hacia ella y le agarró las manos. Las miro. "Mercury dijo que tenias mas veneno en tus manos. Más en la derecha. El agua de la fuente esta clara de nuevo, a pesar de que nuestros peces están muertos"

"Me gustaban esos peces. Y," Serenity tenia esa cara graciosa. "Por eso, la castigare en el nombre de la Luna, y haré que me compre mas peces"

"No pienso que funcione siempre así." Una voz dijo desde afuera de la habitación. Sonaba como Sailor Mars.

Serenity abrió la puerta. Todas la sentí estaban allí. Saltaron para darle un abrazo.

"Pensamos que te habíamos perdido!"

"Comenzabas a lucir como una tostada!"

"No hagas eso de nuevo!"

Y estuvieron diciendo cosas sin sentido y Serenity comenzó a calmarlas, observando a Kousagi en la cama.

Serenity camino hacia la salida y dijo, "Hablemos aquí afuera."

La siguieron. Mercury preguntó, "¿Qué paso?"

Serenity les dijo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó, las senshi estaban calladas.

Mars rompió el silencio. "Por tanto tiempo, hemos tenido paz"

"Y ahora hay un enemigo que quiere romperla" Júpiter dijo, enojada.

Pluto negó con la cabeza. "Nuestra misión es traer la paz, y para eso tenemos que pelear. No la podemos tener siempre, pero a veces, debemos sacrificar nuestra paz un poco"

"Tienes razón Pluto. Debemos estar listas para un ataque y mantener a nuestras hijas a salvo, por supuesto desde una distancia prudente. No quiero que nada le pase a nadie" Dijo Serenity.

Las Inner Senshi afirmaron con la cabeza.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué no se van a la cama?" Surgió Serenity.

Las senshi sonrieron y dijeron las buenas noches. Serenity y Endymion estaban solos de nuevo.

"¿Quieres dormir o has tenido suficiente?" Le pregunto Endymion, sonriendo burlonamente.

"Oh, pienso que iré a la cama pronto. Solo quiero algo de beber." Serenity vio un poco de duda en su rostro. "No te preocupes, ve a acostarte"

Endymion afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un beso. Dejo la habitación y Serenity se dirigió a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de jugo y miro por la ventana. La fuente estaba afuera, brillando un poco gracias a la luz de las lámparas. Podía salir y observarla, pero a Endymion no le gustaría eso. Pero, el no tendría que saberlo.

Así que puso la taza en el lava trastos y salió. Camino hacia la fuente, lentamente, escuchando algún sonido. Ninguno. Llego a la fuente y miro el agua. Estaba clara, no había ningún pez.

El viento comenzó a soplar y pronto tenía frío. Una brisa fría le recorrió la columna, y no era el viento. Miro a su alrededor, no había nada. El viento se detuvo, pero oyó de nuevo una risa.

Regreso a la casa y entro. No quería enfrentarse con ella. Todavía no. La risa se desvaneció cuando entraba, y se encamino de nuevo a la cocina. No había nada extraño con la fuente. Suspiro, se enrollo de nuevo en la sabana, y se fue a la cama.

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	3. Chapter 3

A ver… un poco de explicación para que no se pierdan si?

Kousagi no fue un personaje hecho por Janen. Al parecer Naoko, la verdadera autora, la hizo en un universo paralelo, al igual que a las hijas de las Senshi.

Los nombres de las hijas de las senshi, son los mismos que los de sus mamas, así que a ellas se les llamara por su nombre y a las otras por su nombre de senshi.

Chibi es un nick que los adultos le dieron a Kousagi.

**EmmaRiddle:** Que bueno verte Emmis! Te extraño muxo muxo! Aaah! Y por lo que te escribí, pues ya no. Jajaja no se ni como lo arregle, pero bueno.

**Sailor angel7:** Si verdad? Xo estaba igual que tu… jajajaja y se pone mucho mas interesante luego! Grax por seguir lexendo niña!

**Sere Chiba:** Holis! Pues Kousagi tiene entre 8 y 9 años. Esta en 3er. Grado (). Y pues si que hay amor entre ellos… jajaja has leído el manga? Que bien que te guste esta pareja! Y tranquila, si no estoy mal, nada malo le va a pasar… aunque a alguien mas si. Pero bueno, ya dije muxo! Jajaja

**Mollykfever:** jaja, no entendí mucho lo que me quisiste decir de Darien. Pero con equilibrado quieres decir serio? Porque el del anime es súper frío pues! Yo adoro al Mamo-chan del anime, que es mas cariñoso! Jajajaj Y claro! Acabo de cambiar el cap dos agregando la rima que me pediste, así que puedes pasar a leerla!

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 3**

El día estaba comenzando, el sol se asomaba. Kousagi abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada donde su mama se suponía que debería estar durmiendo.

"¿Mama?" Pregunto. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. _Debe de haber despertado y ha de estar en su habitación! _Kousagi se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta. Paso por la cocina para comerse una galleta y luego dirigirse al cuarto de su mama. Se puso de puntillas para tomar una galleta… y oyó un susurro. Miro hacia la ventana. Parecía que venia de afuera. El susurro parecía que la estaba llamando. Lentamente salió, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

La fuente estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero tenia miedo de ella por lo que le había pasado a su mama. Pero el susurro la llamaba. Tenia que ir.

"¿Princesa Kousagi?" Una voz dijo, sonaba como el General Jadeite.

Kousagi lo volteo a ver. "¿Si?"

Jadeite camino hacia ella e hizo una reverencia enfrente de ella. "Tiene que tener cuidado con la fuente. Hemos sido alertados de acercarnos a ella."

"¿Es por lo que le pasó a mama?" Pregunto Kousagi.

Jadeite afirmó con la cabeza. "Ahora, vamos adentro"

Kousagi le dió un último vistazo a la fuente y lo siguió. "¿Cómo esta la tía Mars?"

"Oh, ella esta bien. Igual que Rei." Dijo Jadeite.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo Kousagi.

"Puedes ir a ver a tu madre ahora. Esta despierta y parece que todo esta normal de nuevo"

Kousagi gritó de felicidad y corrió hacia la habitación de su mama. Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entrar al cuarto de sus padres. Su madre estaba durmiendo en la cama, y su papa no se encontraba allí.

"Mami!" Grito Kousagi mientras saltaba a la cama.

Serenity se despertó asustada, además de que tenía encima a su hija. "Kousagi!"

"Estas despierta! Te costo tanto! Estuvo muy aburrido sin ti!" Kousagi seguía gritando.

Serenity sonrió y abrazo a su hija. "Lo se Kousagi"

El Rey Endymion entro a la habitación. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

Kousagi saltó de la cama y corrió hacia Endymion. Le agarró la mano. "Mami esta despierta!"

"Si, Chibi, lo se." La cargó y se sentó en la cama. Volteo a ver a Serenity. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Serenity se estiró. "Adolorida"

"¿Mama?" dijo una voz. Era Chibi-Usa. "Hey, despertaste!" Chibi-Usa camino hacia ellos. "¿Cómo estas?"

Serenity sonrió. "Estoy bien"

Endymion se levantó. "Dejemos a su madre a solas un rato y vayamos a hacer el desayuno."

"Esta bien!" Dijeron las dos niñas.

Salieron de la habitación. Serenity se cambió y se puso su vestido blanco que tenía unos cuantos toques amarillos. Se arreglo un poco. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió a la cocina. Su estomago ya estaba pidiendo comida y estaba haciendo ruidos escandalosos.

"Jajajaja! Esa es la Serenity que conozco! Puedes oír su estomago a un millón de kilómetros!" Era Júpiter que estaba vestida como chef. "¿Qué quieres comer?"

Serenity pretendió estar confundida. "¿Comer? Comer! ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy en un dieta libre de azúcar, así que no puedo comer nada excepto zanahorias!"

"Veo que la tía Serenity también recupero su humor!" Era Mako, la hija de Júpiter.

Serenity caminó y agarro unas donas. "Claro, querida Mako" Camino y se sentó a la par de Kousagi, que también tenia un plato de donas.

Todas las inner senshi estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa con sus hijas y esposos. Rei, la hija de Mars, estaba riendo. "Miren cuanto como Kousagi! Se vera como un cerdo en poco tiempo!"

"Rei! Pórtate bien," La reprendió Mars. Esto hizo que Rei se callara.

"Exacto, no quieres verte como Serenity. Por Dios, si es gorda" Bromeo Venus

Serenity le hizo caras a Venus.

"No, ella no lo es y se mira tan hermosa como siempre" Dijo Endymion, tomando un poco de café y mirando a Serenity. Esta lo miro y sonrió.

"Es solo porque estas ciego de amor" Este comentario vino de Ami, la hija de Mercury.

"Ouch" Dijeron Serenity y Endymion al mismo tiempo.

Mercury se sonrojo. "No quiso decir eso."

"Mama, solo seguía con la conversación. Todos sabemos que la tía Serenity es tan delgada como un palillo de dientes, a pesar de que come muchas donas"

"En eso tienes razón" Dijo Serenity.

Los cuatro generales se estaba riendo y divirtiendo con toda la conversación. Serenity los observo seria. Ellos le vieron la cara y se tranquilizaron.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar desde el cinturón de Kunzite. Se levanto de la mesa y contesto tranquilamente. "¿Si?"

No pudieron oír lo que el otro hombre estaba diciendo del otro lado, pero Kunzite parecía alarmado. Termino de hablar y se volteo para ver a la Reina y el Rey. "Tenemos problemas. Por lo menos hay cuatro muertos y dos heridos. Un monstruo ataco una casa"

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	4. Chapter 4

Holis! Sorry por tardarme tanto… a mi tampoco me gusta esperar a que se actualicen los fics, por eso trato de subir capítulos nuevos casi un día seguido.

Como sea… he estado un poco ocupada con algunos exámenes, que por cierto me han ido no muy bien, además de que estoy en el gimnasio, voy a clases de yoga, y uff… soy una chica ocupada…

**Sailor angel7:** si, la verdad es que son una linda familia aunque Chibi-usa y Kousagi tienen los problemas que todos los hermanos tenemos).

**Mollykfever:** Sorry por no entenderte antes, jajajaja, y tienes razón… Mamo-chan del manga es una amor! Que bien que te gusto la rima original, pero como te dije, ya no habrán mas.

**LMUdine:** Gracias por tu sugerencia! Ya le quite la cosa que dijiste. Y pues si! Ha estado en suspenso, pero pronto se enteraran de quien es! Muajajaja (mi risa malvada).

**Sayurita:** Pues ojala sigas leyendo aunque te parezca un deja vu. Y porfis si te acuerdas en donde viste la historia dímelo si? Porque Jacen no lo ha publicado en otro lado y de seguro que la persona que lo publico en donde lo leíste solo lo agarro sin permiso.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 4**

Serenity salto de la silla. "¿Dónde esta el monstruo ahora?" Pregunto.

"Cerca del parque" Dijo Kunzite.

"Muy bien… Generales, lleven a sus hijas a casa. Las Senshi y yo vamos a ir a investigar" ordeno Serenity

"Iré contigo" Dijo Endymion

"¿Mama, puedo ir?" Pregunto Chibi-Usa

"No, solo vete con los Generales y mantén a Kousagi contigo" respondió Endymion por Serenity.

Serenity y las senshi salieron de la habitación. "Vamos"

Cuando estaban cerca del parque oyeron unos gritos. La gente estaba corriendo por todas partes. Cuando se acercaron un poco mas vieron que era una persona/dragón, que tenia el cuerpo y la cola de dragón pero las manos y la cabeza eran humanas, bueno, considerando que la cara estaba un poco azul… Su rostro enseñaba dos grandes colmillos de unas 8 pulgadas de largo y estaba gruñendo.

Serenity se acerco un poco. "Bueno, anormal, serás castigado por herir y matar gente, te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!" Dijo, haciendo sus habituales gestos.

El monstruo solo gruño y corrió hacia ella rápidamente. Ella se alejo saltando. Lo ataco con una Luna creciente. Este lo esquivo y tiro agua que salía de su boca.

"Bueno, eso no funciono!" Grito Serenity.

Venus comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo, "Déjame intentar!" Salto y grito "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" (**A/N**: lo siento, pero tengo ratos de no ver Sailor Moon en español y la verdad ya no se me los ataques, así que los dejare en ingles… si alguien se los sabe me los dice y los cambio si? Grax!)

La cadena se dirigió al monstruo y le dio, pero solo lo hirió un poco.

Mercury estaba escribiendo en otro lado en su computadora. "El monstruo tiene una armadura muy fuerte. Traten de combinar sus poderes!"

Júpiter y Venus trataron juntas. Dijeron "Venus Love and Beauty shock!" y "Sparkling Wide pressure!"

El ataque fue directamente al monstruo. Este trato de esquivarlo pero no lo logro a tiempo.

"Serenity, termina con el!" Grito Endymion.

Serenity agarro su varita. Le dio unas vueltas. "Claro!"

Corrió hacia el monstruo diciendo "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" El ataque le dio al monstruo y este grito fuertemente, tanto que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos. Luego se volvió agua.

"Busquen heridos!"Grito Serenity, viendo para todos lados. Había unas cuantas personas tiradas. Camino hacia un hombre que estaba boca abajo. Estaba cubierto en sangre. Se arrodillo y le dio la vuelta. Su cara ya no estaba.

Dio un pequeño grito. "¿Qué están tratando de hacer"? Dijo mientras se levantaba, con un poco de nausea. Su vestido estaba cubierto de la sangre del hombre.

Mercury camino hacia ella. "Hay por lo menos tres heridos y dos muertos" Dijo haciendo un gesto cuando vio la cabeza del hombre.

Endymion siguió a Mercury. "Eso significa que hay seis muertos, cinco heridos… y todo hecho por este monstruo"

Mars se paro a la par de Serenity. "Lo que sea que es, muchas personas morirán si sigue a este ritmo"

Serenity hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "No si podemos evitarlo"

Llevaron a todos los heridos al hospital. Serenity se sentó en una banca del parque. "Necesitamos hacer turnos dobles" Suspiro, y recostó la cabeza en la banca. El viento comenzó a soplar, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Susurros comenzaban a oírse. Volteo a ver quien era. _Oh no, estoy sentada cerca de una pileta… y ese susurro…_ el agua comenzaba a volverse negra.

Endymion vio el agua y jalo a Serenity lejos de ella. "No tocaras el agua esta vez"

"Pero quiero hablar con ella para ver que quiere" Dijo Serenity.

El agua quedo completamente negra y los ojos rojos aparecieron. "Neo Reina Serenity, no hablara en rimas. Solo le advierto que no ganaras esta vez. Y cada vez que uno de mis monstruos llegue, mas gente morirá"

"No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!" Gruño Serenity.

"Oh… estoy tan asustada." Dijo, sus ojos haciendo burla de Serenity. El agua comenzó a aclararse. Los ojos desaparecieron. "Estas advertida…"

"Suena realmente serio." La voz provenía de Pluto, que acababa de llegar con la outer senshi. "Siento que hayamos llegado tarde. Estaba viendo si no habían intrusos desde nuestros castillos, y no tenemos ningún registro de un nuevo enemigo."

"No creo que venga del espacio, o algo similar" Dijo Serenity. Se dirigió al agua. "Probablemente vienen del agua, y el enemigo puede comunicarse por medio de ella. Después de derrotar al monstruo se volvió liquido."

Serenity se volteo a ver las senshi. "Quiero que vigilen todas la fuentes y las piletas. No quiero que ningún monstruo ataque de nuevo."

Las senshi afirmaron con la cabeza.

"Ahora." Comenzó a decir Serenity. "Vamos a casa." Y así lo hicieron.

Llegaron a casa y las senshi se fueron a sus casas para ver a sus esposos e hijas.

Kousagi los estaba esperando en la puerta principal. "Mami ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Tuvimos un poco de problema, Chibi" Dijo Serenity

Chibi-Usa apareció también. "¿Alguien herido?"

Endymion hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Hubieron algunos civiles heridos, pero ninguna de las senshi"

Serenity puso sus manos en los hombros de las niñas. "Escuchen niñas. No quiero que estén cerca de las fuentes y las piletas"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Kousagi

"Porque cosas malas están saliendo del agua" Dijo Endymion.

"Oh" fue todo lo que dijo Kousagi.

Todos entraron a la casa. Kousagi camino a la cocina y observo la fuente. Estaba llamándola, pero no podía y no debía desobedecer a su mama. Agarro una ultima dona y se fue a terminar su tarea.

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	5. Chapter 5

Holis!

No puedo creerlo! Me voy un fin de semana y solo recibo 2 reviews… mm, no me gusta nada eh? Quiero reviews! Si no me pondré muy caprichosa… y la verdad es que no quiero regresar a esa época… esperen… hey! Sigo en esa época jajajajajaj

**LMUndie:** grax por seguir escribiendo… jajajaja, me encanta mantener a la gente en suspenso.

**Mari:** deberías de registrarte niña! Y grax por leer el fic… y pienso lo mismo que vos… amo el Manga! Quiero el manga en mis manos! Jajajaja

Aquí viene el otro capitulo… espero que lo disfruten y no hagan que les ruegue por reviews!

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 5**

La Neo Reina Serenity miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta que tendrían en honor al cumpleaños de Kousagi. Cumpliría ocho. Así que cambio su vestido normal y se puso uno blanco, con mangas colgándole en los hombros y una capa que parecía flotar detrás de ella. Si se miraba de cerca podían observarse unas hermosas rosas rojas que estaban bordadas en el vestido.

Se vio al espejo y se arreglo el pelo en su estilo normal, los 'odangos' (**A/N**: sorry, pero la verdad nunca he podido encontrarle un nombre lindo en español… y bombones no me gusta, así que usare el termino japonés), como Endymion los llamaba. Se acomodo unos adornos de perlas alrededor de los odangos y se puso otro alrededor del pelo.

Oyó un ronquido. Sonaba como Endymion. Camino hacia la salita de estar. Estaba dormido en el sillón, con el Tuxedo un poco arrugado. "Despiértate guapo" Le dijo ella, y luego lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

El abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. "¿Así quien no se levanta?"

Serenity rió. "Alístate, y por favor arréglate el Tuxedo. Iré a ayudar a las chicas"

Endymion hizo un gesto de aprobación y le dio a Serenity un pequeño beso, luego se dirigió al dormitorio.

Serenity en cambio se dirigió al cuarto de Kousagi. Toco la puerta "¿Puedo entrar?"

La puerta se abrió y Kousagi salió. "Mama, yo puedo arreglarme el cabello" Se quejo.

Serenity dirigió a Kousagi a la silla. "Tu pelo ha sido siempre un poco mas complicado que el de los demás"

"Si, pero me gusta de esa manera"

Agarro un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por el pelo rosa pálido de Kousagi. Partió el pelo en dos y formó dos orejitas de conejo a cada lado. "¿Tienes listo tu vestido?"

"Si! El vestido tiene unos pequeños conejitos. Rosa pálido." Dijo Kousagi.

Serenity termino de arreglarle el cabello. Casi estaba lista cuando Chibi-Usa entro. Estaba usando un vestido rosa pálido con lunas en el vuelo. Su pelo tenía el mismo peinado que las otras dos y le caía un poco sobre los hombros. Tenía a Diana en sus anos. "¿Cómo van?" Pregunto.

"Kousagi esta casi lista. Solo necesita ponerse su vestido" Contesto Serenity.

"Kousagi… ¿Quieres sostener a Diana?" Pregunto Chibi-Usa sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No! No quiero sostenerla!" Comenzó a gritar cuando Chibi-Usa se fue acercando. "Mami!"

"Chibi-Usa, ya basta!" Dijo Serenity.

"Si Chibi-Usa. No quiero atormentar a la pobre niña" Dijo Diana.

Chibi-Usa se paro desafiante. "Bueno, no es mi culpa que no le gusten los gatos!"

"No, no lo es. Y tampoco ella la tiene. Ahora Chibi-Usa, ve con tu papa" Le ordeno Serenity.

Luna entro. "Casi estamos listos para empezar, Serenity"

Serenity termino por fin el pelo de Kousagi y esta se puso el vestido. Por fin termino y se acerco a ella. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera. Serenity se volteo para hablarle. "Esto haremos. Tu padre, tu hermana y yo caminaremos por las escaleras primero, luego anunciaran tu nombre y tu bajaras"

"¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" Pregunto Kousagi.

"Porque es tu día especial" Serenity le beso la frente y se encamino hacia Endymion y tomo su brazo.

Una voz dijo "Anunciando a sus altezas reales, Rey Endymion, Neo Reina Serenity y Princesa Chibi-Usa!"

Ambos caminaron y desaparecieron. Kousagi comenzó a sudar del nervio. La misma voz dijo "Y anunciando por este día especial, la Princesa Kousagi!"

Kousagi camino despacio, derecha y tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sus padres y hasta Chibi-Usa le sonreían. Todas las Senshi con sus esposos vestidos en sus colores favoritos. Sus hijas lucían como una replica en miniatura de ellas. Termino de bajar las escaleras y camino hacia sus padres.

Endymion se arrodilló. "Eso estuvo perfecto"

La tarde continuo con bailes y comida. Kousagi comía sin parar como siempre, y hasta Serenity estaba teniendo un rato duro tratando de alejarse de la comida. Kousagi camino hacia el patio. La fuente se encontraba donde mismo, con guardas custodiándola. Suspiro. Nunca podría volver a estar cerca de ella.

"Hermosa Princesa, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?" Era su tío Shingo.

Ella acepto encantada y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

**Un poco mas tarde**

La fiesta ya casi terminaba. Serenity estaba un poco cansada y se sentía llena. Pero aun así se acerco a tomar un poco de ponche. Se sirvió un poco y lo vio. Era negro. _¿Qué no era rojo?_ Luego se dio cuenta. Casi todos habían tomado un vaso de ponche y estaban negros. Grito. "Tiren su ponche!" Nadie le entendió al principio pero cuando lo vieron y vieron que el agua estaba negra, lo tiraron.

La gente comenzó a colapsar.

Endymion agarro a Chibi-Usa, que estaba muy blanca. La gente había bebido su ponche sin darse cuenta. Algunas de las senshi lo botaron, tocándose el estomago. Serenity corrió hacia ellas. "Llamen a un medico!" Grito Serenity a los guardias que todavía estaban parados. "Debí haber sido mas cuidadosa, no debí haber tenido una gran fiesta" Se decía a si misma una y otra vez.

Endymion la vio. "No pudiste saberlo. No fue tu culpa" Serenity afirmo con la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos. Casi todos estaban desmayados. Los médicos que se encontraban allí comenzaron a ver a la gente. Observo y vio a Rei parada en medio de la habitación, con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. Sus padres habían tomado ponche.

Serenity camino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo "Lo arreglaremos. No te preocupes"

Rei hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le regreso el abrazo. Serenity se dirigió a Mercury que no había bebido ponche, al igual que su esposo e hija. "¿Puedes llevarte a Rei?"

Mercury hizo un gesto de aprobación y Zoicite tomo la mano de Rei al parecer susurrándole palabras de aliento.

Endymion llevaba a Chibi-Usa. Se acerco a Serenity. Ella corrió hacia el y le pregunto "¿Cómo esta Chibi-Usa?"

Endymion negó con la cabeza. "Se ha desmayado"

Serenity tomo a Chibi-Usa y la abrazo. "Tiene que lograrlo"

"Ella es tan fuerte como tu. Lo lograra." Endymion le dijo observando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde esta Kousagi?"

Kousagi estaba llorando. No sabía que le pasaba a todo el mundo y porque su tío Shingo se había desmayado mientras bailaban. Luego todos los demás se cayeron. Fue aterrador. Salió corriendo, tratando de calmarse. _Esto no puedo estar pasando! _

Corrió hacia la pequeña cuesta. Paro de llorar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la montaña. No había ningún guardia. El susurro comenzó. Kousagi se agacho para ver el agua, la cual se había vuelto negra. _NO!_

Una forma negra comenzó a salir del agua. Formo un cuerpo y luego comenzó a tener vida. Era una mujer. Tenia pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ropas eran del negro mas oscuro, aunque aun así eran simples. Era un vestido con mangas largas y cuello de tortuga. Sus ojos se abrieron. Miraba a Kousagi con sus ojos negros. "Princesa Kousagi…"

Kousagi estaba paralizada. Mama… ayúdame…

La figura negra se acerco más. Parecía que susurraba, "_Toma mi mano…"_

"MAMA!" Grito Kousagi. Se hizo para atrás y comenzó a correr.

La mujer de negro intento agarrarla, pero una luna creciente le lastimo la mano. La quemo.

Serenity caminaba hacia ella. "Como te atreves a tocar a mi hija y como te atreves a envenenar a los demás!"

La figura negra gruño. "Cuídate Serenity, esto no ha terminado. Habrán mas muertes, y este mundo será mío"

Endymion también se había acercado. "¿Cómo envenenaste a todos?" Le pregunto.

"Yo tengo mis cosas…" Susurro. Parecía que miraba a todos los médicos y a la gente trayendo ayuda. "Tal vez solo podré envenenar líquidos en pequeñas cantidades, pero pronto, mas monstruos comenzaran a salir de la mas mínima gota"

"No puedes hacer eso…" Susurro Júpiter, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su esposo e hija habían sido victimas.

"Oh, puedo… y lo haré" Comenzó a disolverse. El agua comenzó a acercarse a Kousagi. Serenity la tomo y se paro enfrente de ella. "Silvermoon Cristal Power Kiss!"

El agua desapareció antes de que pudiera acercarse más.

Se volteo y abrazo a Kousagi. "No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

"No quise…" Lloriqueó Kousagi.

"Oh Chibi, yo se… perdón… es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada"

Kousagi lo sabía y puso su cara en los hombros de Serenity.

Esta se volteo a todos los demás que estaban viendo. "Escúchenme. Quiero que cada uno comienzo a ver cada liquido o agua. No puedo hacer nada grande todavía, pero no quiero que vayan cerca de ríos, lagos o algo parecido. Haré que no pueda ni siquiera entrar al agua en sus casas" Las personas comenzaron a hacer gestos de aprobación e irse a casa o con la familia que estaba herida.

Serenity se dirigió a un guardia. "Quiero una lista de todos los heridos." Este hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a cumplir las órdenes.

**Más tarde**

Serenity suspiraba por la lista de las personas heridas. Sus senshi estaban también… Marte, Venus, Pluto y Neptuno. Las hijas de las senshi que estaban heridas eran Mako y Mina… los generales Jadeite y Nephrite. Serenity se volteo para mira a Endymion que sostenía la mano de Chibi-Usa. Estaban en el hospital. "Endymion… Mamo-chan… Necesito usa el cristal para proteger la mayor parte del agua.

Endymion lucia triste y miro a Serenity. "Usako… tomara la mayor parte de tu energía…"

"Solo por un día. Estas personas estarán enfermas por lo menos de seis a diez días" Serenity saco el cristal. Comenzó a susurrar. "Cristal, necesito tu poder… Protege el agua!" El cristal comenzó a brillar y Serenity parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se estaba llevando su energía. _Por favor… _pensó… luego se desmayo y Endymion la sostuvo. _Usako… espero que esto funcione. Solo desearía que no se llevara tanto de ti. _La cargo y la coloco sobre otra cama. _Rezare para que esto termine pronto…_

Mercury entro. Endymion oyó que dio un gritito. "¿Uso el cristal?"

"Si. Lo uso para proteger el agua." Endymion se volteo hacia ella "¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Están igual que como estaba Serenity. Solo que esta vez, el veneno viene mas de la boca." Mercury cerró los ojos. "Es un proceso difícil"

Endymion se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mercury. "Puedes hacerlo"

Salió de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Kousagi para reconfortarla.

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	6. Chapter 6

Holis!

Aquí va otro capitulo, se que el fic no parece tan interesante… ahora que lo estoy traduciendo como que lo siento mas, pero… valdrá la pena… si no, pues díganmelo jajajaja… y si saben de algún fic en ingles que quieran que se traduzca pues díganmelo!

Este capitulo es mas para llenar espacios… sorry, no fui yo la autora… pero no la culpen a ella. Solo den consejos ok?

**Sailor angel7:** Muy pronto lo sabrás… solo ten un poco mas de paciencia, este fic no es tan largo.

**Sere-chiba:** no hay problema, pero estoy alegre de que sigas leyendo. Y no hay problema! Si tienes otra duda solo dímelo.

**LMUndine:** jajajaja… es para dejarle más emoción! Jajaja

**Mollykfever:** no puedo decirte nada molly, sorry, tienes que leer la historia jajaja.

**Maggi:** gracias por escribir un review! Deberías registrarte! Tiene muchas mas ventajas. Besos!

**Angela Isabella Isobel Romanov:** Tienes un nombre bien largo… a mi me hubiera encantado llamarme Isabella, aunque solo me pusieron Isabel, jajajaja… pero bueno….

Gracias por escribir… y cuidado con las dobles personalidades, jajaja, son bromas… besitos!

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6**

Endymion camino hacia la habitación de Kousagi. Toco la puerta diciendo "Kousagi ¿Estas allí?" Sin obtener respuesta, el solo abrió la puerta y observo a su alrededor. Kousagi estaba sentada en la cama jugando con su conejo.

Kousagi levanto la vista. "¿Si papa?"

Endymion se sentó a la par de ella. "Solo me aseguraba de que estabas bien"

"¿Chibi-Usa esta bien?" Kousagi parecía que estaba apunto de llorar.

Endymion la sentó sobre sus piernas. "Sus signos vitales están bien, su respiración normal. Pareciera que solo esta durmiendo."

"¿Y mama?"

"Ella…" Endymion comenzó a decir, dejando salir un largo suspiro. "Ella esta descansando por el día. Le tomo mucho de su energía"

"Pareces asustado" Le dijo Kousagi.

"¿En serio? Tal vez es solo que me preocupo por mama cuando usa el cristal"

"¿El cristal? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, es la fuente de la vida de tu madre… le da el poder para proteger a su gente"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip" (**A/N**: no es que se me fue la 'p' sino que en realidad el lo dijo así jajajaj)

"¿Qué hizo con el?"

"Uso el cristal para proteger el agua, para que ningún monstruo saliera de ella"

Kousagi dejo salir una respiración de alivio.

"Kousagi… ¿Qué te dijo esa señora hoy?"

La cara de Kousagi palideció un poco. "Nada"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Bueno… al parecer susurraba que le tomara la mano…"

Endymion se sorprendió mucho. "¿Por qué? ¿Quería que fueras con ella?"

Kousagi tenia una lagrima apunto de caerle. "No lo se… pero por un momento no pude moverme… estaba muy asustada"

"Y tienes toda la razón de estarlo" Endymion se levanto y coloco a Kousagi en la cama. Comenzó a arroparla. "Ahora… duerme bien, y no dejes que los gusanos te muerdan"

"Papa… no hay ningún gusano en mi cama"

Endymion rió un poco. "Es solo una expresión"

"Oh"

Endymion le dio un beso en la frente "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Camino hacia la puerta y apago la luz. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al hospital.

* * *

**Al otro día**

Kousagi camino hacia su ventana. Estaba apunto de ir a visitar a su mama, que en cualquier momento despertaría. Comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello cuando Luna y Artemis entraron.

"Es hora de irnos" Le dijo Artemis.

Kousagi observo a los dos gatos y le dieron unos pequeños escalofríos. Afirmo con la cabeza, y cuando los gatos comenzaron a caminar, los siguió con cierta distancia. Diana se unió a ellos en la puerta.

Endymion ayudo a Kousagi para ponerse su abrigo, y luego abrió la puerta. Estaba lloviendo a chorros. Kousagi agarro su sombrilla, que tenia conejitos, y siguió a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, todavía encontraron a Serenity dormida. Chibi-usa y su madre estaban compartiendo la misma habitación. Kousagi camino primero hacia donde estaba su hermana. Le agarro la mano y dijo "Lo siento… aunque seas como seas, no mereces esto"

"Nadie merece esto" Kousagi levanto la vista y encontró a su mama tratando de levantarse.

"Mama!" Kousagi corrió hacia ella y salto a la cama.

"Hola Chibi. ¿Te has portado bien?"

"Claro que no" Dijo Kousagi sonriendo alegremente.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras" Dijo Endymion, besando a Serenity, obteniendo un 'Yuck' de Kousagi.

"Hmmm-mm, ya era hora" Serenity murmuro. Volteo a ver a Chibi-usa. "¿Cómo esta?"

Mercury acababa de entrar. "Esta bien, y despertara en unos días"

La pequeña Rei y Ami también entraron. Rei todavía parecía un poco deprimida. Ami camino hacia Kousagi y dijo "Hola"

Kousagi murmuro un saludo. No se llevaba muy bien con las niñas.

Endymion le pregunto a Mercury, "¿Cómo están las otras senshi y los generales?"

"Igual que Chibi-Usa"

Júpiter entro a la habitación, seguida de Kunzite, Zoicite, Saturn y Uranus.

Uranus comenzó a hablar. "Serenity, esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor. Las senshi hemos decidido cuidar los perímetros del palacio por un tiempo. Lo mismo harán los generales"

Kunzite afirmo con la cabeza. "Mandaremos a nuestras hijas, una vez que las otras dos se mejoren, a sus planetas. Alguien se encargara de ella allá."

"La Princesa Kousagi puede quedarse con una de las chicas" Comenzó a decir Saturno "Hasta que las cosas se controlen por aquí, las niñas tendrán que irse"

Kousagi no quería dejar a Chibi-Usa y a sus papas. Se volteo a donde estaba su mama. "Madre, no quiero ir" Tal vez tendría que viajar con Rei al planeta Marte. No quería eso.

Serenity sonrió. "Prefiero tener a Kousagi bajo mi protección. No quiero sonar grosera, pero me sentiré mas tranquila de esa manera"

Todas la senshi y los generales lo aprobaron. La entendían.

Kousagi respiro aliviada.

* * *

**Unos 4 o 5 días después**

Kousagi estaba planeando en quedarse al lado de Chibi-Usa hasta que se despertara, puesto que lo haría en cualquier momento.

Chibi-Usa parecía quejarse un poco mientras se daba la vuelta. Kousagi se levanto de su silla y le susurro al oído. "Despiértate!"

Chibi-Usa gruño un poco y apenas abrió los ojos. "¿Quuee paasssa?"

"Has estado durmiendo por 5 días!" Kousagi le grito.

"¿Queee?"

"Me oíste"

Chibi-Usa se sentó y se froto los ojos. "¿Cómo… están los demás?"

"El Tío Jadeite y Nephrite despertaron hace un día, la Tía Mars despertó un poco después, y la Tía Venus esta roncando. Todos pensamos que esta muy bien"

"¿Quién resulto herida de las outer senshi?"

"Pluto y Neptuno. Ambas despertaron un poquito antes que los generales"

"¿Las chicas?"

"Oh, están bien…" Kousagi sonaba un poco decepcionada.

"Kousagi, tienes la sangre fría… ¿Están despiertas?"

"Todavía no"

El estomago de Chibi-Usa comenzó a hacer ruidos. "¿Puedes traerme algo de comer?"

"Claro!" Kousagi se dirigió a la comida. "Hay pastel de zanahoria!"

"Yuck"

"… algunos dulces, galletas y sopa"

"Tomare la sopa, gracias" Chibi-Usa comenzó a comer.

Kousagi camino a la puerta. "Iré a decirles a los demás que ya despertaste!" Salió corriendo al tiempo que Chibi-Usa la llamaba.

"Espera! ¿Qué les paso a todos en la fiesta?" Le pregunto

"Parece que todos los que tomaron del ponche cuando el agua estaba negra se enfermaron y colapsaron. Ninguno murió. Es lo mismo que le paso a mama"

"¿Cómo llego hasta el ponche?"

"La señora tiene una manera de controlar los líquidos. Puede comunicarse a través del agua y puedo hacer que cosas salgan de ella, de la mas mínima gota"

Chibi-Usa palideció.

"… pero mama uso su cristal para proteger el agua"

Los ojos de Chibi-Usa se pusieron en alerta. "¿Ella esta bien?"

"Sip, esta bien. Aunque durmió por un día." Kousagi otra vez camino hacia la puerta. "Iré a decirle a mama que estas bien!"

Chibi-Usa estaba sola una vez mas. Se recostó de nuevo en su almohada. Seria genial que todo esto terminara.

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

A ver, esta historia será mas corta que la que estoy traduciendo, así que les digo que el final se acerca! Algunos de sus comentarios me dejan ver que esta historia no resulto ser tan interesante como yo la sentí (y aun la siento), pero bueno… espero que al final se den cuenta que si valía la pena y la recomienden para leer!

**Undine:** creo que en este capitulo se llegara un poco mas a la acción! Grax por seguir leyendo!

**Sailor angel7:** yo también quiero traducir un poco de acción, pero creo que en este capitulo habrá un poco mas! Jajajaja, si verdad? El ambiente de no actualizar pronto es general, pero creo que ya se esta quitando un poco ;)

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 7**

Era temprano en la mañana. Todo parecía estar yendo pacíficamente, ya que había pasado una semana desde el ataque. Las hijas de la senshi estaban en sus planetas. Kousagi y Chibi-Usa se habían quedado con su madre, Serenity, y su padre, Endymion.

Las outer senshi salieron a hacer sus rondas, frecuentes, en el palacio y los jardines. Se aseguraban que nada pasaba desapercibido. Sailor Saturn tenía la misma misión, pero ya que apenas se encontraba en el octavo grado, tenía mas tiempo libre para pasarlo con Chibi-Usa.

Kousagi estaba teniendo problemas con su tarea de matemáticas, aunque en realidad no tenía mucha, pues aun estaba en tercer grado. Serenity fue a ayudarla. Eventualmente, termino de ayudar a Kousagi, segura de que todo estaba correcto. Si no, estaría realmente avergonzada. De todos modos Kousagi fue a revisar su tarea con su padre.

Serenity suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Chibi-Usa. La puerta estaba abierta así que solamente entro. Su hija estaba sentada en su escritorio, al parecer dibujando algo. Serenity se asomo detrás de ella y observo el dibujo. _Por supuesto… _eran Helios y Chibi-usa. Serenity recordó los dibujos que hacia de ella misma y Endymion para hacerle recordar.

Serenity susurro en el oído de Chibi-Usa. "¿Cómo te va?"

Chibi-Usa se estiro y cubrió el dibujo con su brazo. Observo a Serenity. "¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?"

Serenity levantó los hombros. "La puerta estaba abierta"

"Pero…" Chibi-Usa miro hacia la puerta. "Oh…"

"¿Pensando en Helios de nuevo?"

Chibi-Usa se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Hai"

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo viste"

"Hai"

Serenity jaló una silla y se sentó. "Que te parece esto… cuando tengamos otro baile, luego de que todo esto termine, invítalo a venir. Estoy segura que podrá asistir"

"Bueno… ummm, eso mismo te iba a preguntar… solo que no había tenido la oportunidad"

"¿Qué te parece?"

"Claro!" Chibi-Usa exclamo, para luego sonrojarse.

"Bueno, entonces…" Serenity se levanto y abrazo a Chibi-Usa. "¿Terminaste tu tarea?"

"Uhh, casi" Chibi-Usa puso a un lado el dibujo y coloco su tarea de matemáticas. Con una sonrisa picara en su rostro volteo a ver a Serenity, acercándole su tarea. "¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? Te apuesto que ya no puedes hacerlo"

Serenity se le quedo viendo seriamente a la tarea. "Vivir con tu padre y una cerebrito por amiga, yo te enseñare como se debe hacer esto!" Con eso, se sentó, y comenzó la tarea.

* * *

**Más tarde**

Endymion caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Kousagi había llegado a pedirle que revisara su tarea y una vez que había terminado, le dijo que todo estaba bien. Kousagi lo sorprendió diciendo que Serenity le había ayudado. Ella sabia mas de lo que el pensaba.

De repente una ola fría le recorrió el cuerpo. Escalofríos le recorrieron desde la espina. Vio a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. "¿Quién esta allí?"

Estuvo silencioso por un momento hasta que una voz dijo. "Yo estoy"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?" El comenzó a ver por todos lados.

La voz comenzó a reír. "No estoy cerca de ti. Solo ando visitándote un poco, una conversación mental. Me sentí sola y pensé que podría molestarte un poco."

Endymion se recostó en la pared. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Como dije, teniendo una conversación. ¿No es lo que ustedes los humanos hacen?" La voz pregunto. "Pero bueno, solo quería decir que es un buen truco el que tu esposa hizo. Proteger el agua con su cristal." La voz comenzó a sonar desesperada. "Y ahora estoy aquí sola, atrapada"

"Tal vez es allí donde perteneces"

"Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. Solo quiero advertirte que aun no he terminado. Tendré mi venganza, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

"Hai, muchas personas dicen eso" Endymion comenzó a hablar. "Y mira lo que les ha pasado. Mírate a ti."

La voz pareció enojarse. "Lo haré, créeme, yo lo haré. Tu y toda tu familia pagaran por esto." La voz parecía desaparecer.

Endymion sintió que la voz salió de su cabeza. Estaba solo de nuevo. Necesitaba hablar con Serenity. Camino hacia la habitación de Chibi-Usa. La puerta estaba abierta así que se asomo. Serenity estaba allí, y al parecer estaba teniendo un mal tiempo tratando de ayudar a Chibi-Usa con su tarea. El se aclaro la garganta. "¿Serenity?"

Serenity levantó la vista e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Siguió a Endymion hacia fuera de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ella regreso, la que ataco nuestra ciudad"

La cara de Serenity se volvió seria. "¿Cómo?"

Endymion miro a su alrededor. "Quiero decir, no la he visto ni nada parecido… ella solo entro en mi mente y tuvo una 'conversación mental' conmigo, así le llamo"

"¿Esta detrás de ti?"

"No, no, al parecer no, pero tengo miedo de que este detrás de un blanco mas fácil"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tratara de entrar en el cuerpo de una persona y tratara de quitarte el cristal para dejar salir a sus monstruos"

Serenity escondió su cara entre sus manos. "Tal vez debimos haber enviado a Kousagi y a Chibi-Usa con las otras chicas, hacia Marte u otro planeta"

"Tal vez debimos. Aun podemos hacer si tu quieres"

Serenity negó con la cabeza. "Quisiera, pero no parece lo correcto. Las quiero aquí por cualquier cosa, para protegerlas"

Endymion afirmo con la cabeza. "Se lo que quieres decir. Solo necesitamos cuidarlas y observarlas un poco mas"

"Hai."

Endymion miro su reloj. "Dejemos a las chicas en la cama, es hora de dormir"

* * *

**En la noche, cuarto de Kousagi**

Kousagi estaba abrazando a su conejo. Estaba en la cama, tratando de dormir. Su madre y su padre la habían arropado hace unos momentos, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Había frío. Daba vueltas, mientras la cama hacia ruidos cada vez que se movía.

_Kousagi…_

"¿Que?" Susurro.

_Kousagi, escúchame…_

"¿Quién eres?" pudo preguntar.

_Eso no importa… escúchame, tienes que recibirme en tu cuerpo, puedo ayudarte a convertirte en una sailor senshi como tu madre y hermana, y tan fuerte como tu padre…_

"No… mi mami dijo que tengo que esperar por mis poderes…" Kousagi comenzó a decir.

_Si, pero ¿Por qué? Sorprende a tu familia!_

Kousagi negó con la cabeza. "No puedo desobedecerlos"

_Esta bien…_

Kousagi grito mientras algo le entraba en el cuerpo y perdía la conciencia, siendo poseída por alguien más…

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Ya se, ya se, me tarde mucho en actualizar este fic. La verdad es que quería enfocarme mas en el otro, pero esta historia es corta y merece ser terminada ya no? además que algunos de ustedes quieren saber el final jejeej

Así que pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, falta poco para el final y grax por seguir leyendo.

**Sailor angel7:** jajajaj pues si, soy malvada… lo llevo en las venas ejejje

**Undine:** no recuerdo si la acción empezó ya, tengo muy mala memoria jejeje… si! Los chiquitos siempre sufren (.

**Sere Chiba:** sorry por hacerte esperar tanto… pero estoy segura que al final Kousagi se pondrá muy bien.

**Ginny Potter W:** mmm tal vez tienes razón, el sumario es un poco raro… tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo mejorarlo? Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda… y que bien que te parezca interesante!

**Daianapotter:** esta historia, al igual que la otra son traducciones… la autora no hizo ninguna historia adicional, no que yo sepa… lo pensare si es que quiero hacer una y pedirle permiso… pero la verdad es que aunque me gustaría traducir alguna historia de ellos, no me inspiran tanto como para yo completar una diferente… además me gusta que la gente se imagine los detalles que no aparecen

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 8**

Serenity oyó que alguien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Era un poco después de que habían metido a sus hijas adentro. _Me pregunto si Kousagi ha tenido una pesadilla o algo parecido. _Serenity se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a Endymion. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. No había nadie. _Hmm… que extraño._

Serenity regreso a la cama. Sin embargo, al llegar, Kousagi estaba parada delante de ella obstruyéndole el paso. Tenía una mirada rara en sus ojos. "¿Chibi? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Kousagi no respondió.

"¿Kousagi?"

Todavía no respondía. En vez de eso, salto sobre Serenity comenzando a ensartarle las uñas. "Dame el cristal!"

Serenity gritaba mientras las uñas de Kousagi le dejaban marcas sangrientas en las mejillas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kousagi? No podía lastimar a su hija. "Kousagi!"

Endymion se despertó y rápidamente salto para agarrar a Kousagi. Esta hizo varios rasguños en el rostro de Serenity y sangre salía de ellos. Serenity se cubrió el rostro con una mano y con la otra trató de sostener una de las pequeñas manos de Kousagi.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Endymion.

Serenity lo miraba con asombro. "Yo… yo no lo se"

Endymion sostenía a la niña. "Esta no es Kousagi. Alguien esta controlando su cuerpo" dijo suavemente "Debimos haberlo prevenido"

"_Es demasiado tarde"_

Endymion y Serenity se dieron la vuelta. _Ella _estaba parada allí.

La mujer rió y se arreglo el cabello haciéndoselo para atrás. "O_h, por favor, Serenity, ¿Creíste realmente que te desharías de mi? Kousagi, pobre niña, ahora esta bajo mi control. Fui capaz de tocar tu cristal y quitar la protección que pusiste sobre el agua. Ahora se como funciona; no puedes detenerme"_

"Hemos vendió a muchos enemigos y tu no serás la diferencia!" grito Endymion.

"_Oh por favor…" _La mujer movió su muñeca y Kousagi se desmayo. "_Kousagi esta ahora en un profundo sueño. Ni siquiera traten de despertarla; también ha sido envenenada" _La mujer rió con maldad.

"Cristal Plateado…" comenzó a decir Serenity, con su varita en mano.

La mujer rió más y desapareció en un segundo.

Serenity corrió hacia Kousagi. "Esto no puede estar pasando! Necesitamos ayuda para toda la gente!" Miro a Kousagi y la tomo en brazos. "Chibi, ¿Puedes oírme?"

Endymion negó con la cabeza. "Creo que lo que la mujer dijo es cierto. No la podremos despertar hasta que ella sea destruida"

Serenity abrazo a Kousagi aun más fuerte y la puso sobre el pecho de Endymion. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Chibi… lo siento" Endymion tomo a Kousagi. "Te despertaremos, no te preocupes"

* * *

**Más tarde**

Chibi-Usa estaba deprimida. Kousagi había atacado a su madre, y ahora estaba en un profundo sueño. Nadia iba bien por allí. La tragedia los seguía por donde quiera que fueran.

Suspiró.

Su madre se ponía muy nerviosa últimamente. Era tan extraño… la mujer que había tomado control de Kousagi no había aparecido por mas de dos semanas. Serenity y sus senshi trataban de encontrarla pero no podían. Las outers se habían tele transportado para ver si tenían mas suerte de encontrarla. Esto se volvía más imposible cada vez. Tal vez la mujer solo los estaba molestando… pero ¿Como era que Kousagi aun dormía? No tenia sentido.

Chibi-Usa no podía ir a la escuela y ni siquiera podía dejar la habitación sin que Saturn la acompañara, o afuera con alguna otra de las senshi.

Serenity observaba a Chibi-Usa a través de la puerta que estaba abierta de nuevo. El rostro de Serenity se había curado, aunque aun había algunas marcas no muy lindas. Recostó su cabeza sobre la pared, recordando lo que había pasado cuando fue a buscar a la malvada mujer.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Serenity y sus senshi caminaban hacia la fuente. El agua estaba tranquila, azul como siempre, y Serenity había puesto sus manos en ella para probarla. Nada había pasado. "No lo se… parece que con esta fuente puede comunicarse con la gente. No se a donde se ha ido"

Mercury se acerco. "Podría aun estar allí, solo escondiéndose para que pensemos que ha desaparecido para siempre"

"Eso podría ser cierto…" dijo Pluto.

"¿Quieres que nos tele transportemos hacia donde ella esta?" sugirió Saturn.

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir Serenity. "Seria buena idea. ¿Cuándo iremos?"

"No, no tu, solo las outers" dijo Uranus. Serenity le dio una mirada desafiante. "Necesitas estar aquí con las inner senshi; por si ella regresa"

Serenity lo acepto. "Suena razonable.

Las outer senshi se reunieron en un círculo y se tomaron de las manos.

"Sean cuidadosas!" les dijo Mars.

"Pateen algunos traseros!" dijo Jupiter, y Mercury y Venus solo sonrieron a las outers para darles su apoyo.

Serenity se miraba pensativa. "Hai, por favor sean cuidadosas"

"Por favor… ¿Cuándo no hemos sido cuidadosas?" dijo Neptuno, mirando a Uranus.

Serenity recordó la última batalla contra Galaxia… "Puedo recordar algunas veces."

"Hai, no nos recuerdes" dijo Uranus. Ella y las otras outers comenzaron a brillar y en un segundo habían desaparecido.

_Por favor, tengan cuidado… _Pensó Serenity.

Venus se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la Reina. "No te preocupes, estarán bien!"

Serenity sonrió un poco. "Si, se que si"

_**Fin flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Serenity se frotaba la frente. Uranus y las otras outers no habían regresado. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse. Miro a Chibi-Usa. Estaba sentada viendo la nada. Endymion llego y dijo. "Hablare con Chibi-Usa por un momento, así que ve a descansar…"

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza y los dejo solos por un momento. Fui a visitar a Kousagi.

La habían colocado en su propia cama, le habían colocado su conejo favorito entre los brazos. Kousagi parecía solo estar durmiendo.

Serenity se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le agarro la mano. _Querida Chibi, nos has dejado con el corazón roto… Chibi-Usa ni siquiera molesta a alguien más. Te necesitamos de regreso… te extrañamos mucho… tu padre ha estado tratando de encontrar a la mujer que te ha envenenado… pero por ahora, no lo ha logrado._

Endymion entro para encontrar a Serenity sosteniendo la mano de Kousagi. Se sentó a la par de ella y coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"¿Cómo esta Chibi-Usa?" pregunto Serenity.

"Cansada… tomara una siesta por ahora…" dijo Endymion

"Siento tristeza por ella, mantenerla encerrada aquí sin nadie de su edad para hablar…"

"Todo estará bien…" comenzó a decir Endymion, tratando de reconfortarla.

* * *

**En algún lugar**

Pluto trataba de calmar su respiración. Se había vuelto más difícil y entrecortada. Desde que habían llegado a eses lugar, habían sido separadas. Habían deambulado por casi una semana, y conseguir comida era realmente difícil. Parecía que todo estaba bien en la jungla, una normal, solo que sin animales. Sin embargo, había fruta en algunos lugares. Se había dado cuenta unos días después de que solo la estaban envenenando lentamente. La fruta contenía alguna clase de elemento, y ahora estaba realmente enferma.

Necesitaba tele transportarse de regreso a la Tierra, pero no podía hacerlo sin las demás outers. Continuaba caminando, sosteniéndose en su báculo. Un camino se apareció de repente, y luego de caminar un poco más, llego a una clase de castillo. _Este debe ser el lugar en donde vive la mujer_, pensó.

Camino hacia la puerta e intento abrirla. No se podía.

"Pluto!" Sonaba como Uranus.

Pluto se dio la vuelta y vio a Uranus caminando con dificultad hacia ella, sosteniendo su estomago y algo en su mano. "Uranus! ¿Estas bien?"

Uranus se quejo un poco. "No preguntes. Desearía nunca haberme ofrecido para venir aquí"

Pluto se recostó aun más sobre su báculo. "Por lo menos sabemos que esperar. La fruta esta envenenada y… ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?"

"¿Es por eso que quisiera no tener estomago en este momento?" dijo Uranus, observando una pequeña fruta en su mano.

Pluto le quito la fruta de las manos. "Si, y ahora sentimos los efectos… Neptuno y Saturn seguro que también los están sintiendo."

Uranus tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro. "Espero que no..." Miro hacia su pierna. "Una clase de monstruo que estaba custodiando el palacio… lo vencí, pero fue bastante difícil" Sangre comenzó a caminar por sus manos.

Pluto cortó un pedazo de tela de su falda. "Bueno, lo cubriré…"

"Gracias" dijo Uranus. Levanto la vista hacia la torre más alta del castillo. "Probablemente debemos esperar a las demás aquí…" unos pasos hicieron que se callara.

"Algo se esta acercando…" susurro Pluto. Sostuvo su báculo con fuerza, aun cuando sus brazos estaban débiles por el veneno.

Uranus saco su espada. "Que vengan"

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	9. Chapter 9

Si si, ya lo sé… esperaron tanto tiempo para que actualizara esta historia, pero es que la verdad… al estarla traduciendo me dio tanta pereza… que bueno… mejor ni les cuento… pero aquí les va el siguiente capítulo.

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

Uranus saco su espada. "Que vengan."

Las hojas se movían. Pluto contuvo su respiración mientras la cosa se acercaba cada vez más.

Uranus corría a toda velocidad hacia eso y grito fuertemente. Otro grito le respondió, esta vez diciendo. "Uranus! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Neptuno…?" Pregunto Pluto.

Neptuno salió de entre los arbustos, Saturn sobre sus hombros. Uranus la tomo para que Neptuno pudiera estirarse. "La encontré así… no se que le ha pasado"

"Pluto, necesitamos tele transportarnos ahora" dijo Uranus.

"¿Podemos hacerlo sin Saturn?"

"No no no… puedo hacerlo" dijo una pequeña voz.

"¿Saturn?" pregunto Neptuno.

"Lo siento… algo me está afectando." Dijo sosteniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

"Parece que te está afectando el corazón ¿No es así?" dijo Pluto.

Saturn afirmo con la cabeza, agarrando la mano de Uranus. "Nos tele transportaremos ahora, puesto que ya sabemos en donde queda la base. Las inner pueden venir acá directamente"

"¿Qué pasara con nosotros?" pregunto Neptuno.

"Solo les haremos estorbo porque estamos lastimadas" suspiro Saturn. "No podemos pelear junto con ellas"

Uranus parecía que no estaba de acuerdo. "Necesitamos ayudarlas en la batalla!"

Saturn negó con la cabeza. "No"

Pluto la agarro de los hombros y miro con firmeza a la senshi. "Ella tiene razón. No podemos pelear"

Neptuno afirmo con la cabeza. Agarro la mano de Pluto y la de Saturn. "Tele transportémonos a casa"

Pluto cerró el círculo tomando de la mano a Uranus. Todas gritaron "Tele transportación de las Sailor" y cubiertas de una brillante luz, desaparecieron.

* * *

**Tokio de Cristal**

La Neo Reina Serenity se paseaba alrededor del salón del trono, nerviosa. Estaba muy preocupada por la outer senshi que aun no habían regresado. Se sobaba la cabeza. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo eso?"

"Serenity!" dijo Mars que se acercaba a ella corriendo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Monstruos están atacando de nuevo a la ciudad"

Serenity dio un pequeño gritito y estiro la mano. Su cetro apareció. "Vamos" dijo rápidamente mientras se encaminaba hasta el cuarto de Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, vete con los generales, por favor"

Chibi-Usa la miro confundida. "¿Por qué?"

"Monstruos están atacando de nuevo"

"Bueno, entonces déjame pelear" dijo Chibi-Usa.

"No!" Serenity grito. Su cara se suavizo un poco. "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pelear… quiero evitar que algo malo te pase"

"¿Pero que pasara si te ocurre algo a ti?"

Serenity suspiro. "Quiero protegerte… y tengo más experiencia en la batalla"

Chibi-Usa afirmo con la cabeza y la abrazo rápidamente. "Hai, ahora ve… a patear algunos traseros de monstruo." Chibi-Usa salió corriendo de la habitación, Jadeite la estaba esperando.

Serenity salió de la habitación, sus Senshi la estaban esperando. Se volteo para hablar con Mercury, que estaba haciendo cálculos en su mini computadora. "¿En donde están?"

Mercury señalo el lugar en donde estaban.

Serenity afirmo con la cabeza y le dio una vuelta a su cetro. Comenzó a caminar, sus Senshi siguiéndola.

* * *

Llegaron hasta un claro de bosque, los árboles se estaban quemando. Escucharon a algunas personas gritando, y vieron muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo mientras más se acercaban.

Había sangre por todos lados.

Venus grito. "Si siguen así, nadie quedara vivo en Tokio de Cristal"

"Es por eso que no debemos dejarlos continuar" dijo Júpiter.

Un monstruo apareció. Era mujer, tenia ojos rojos y una cola de dragón. Espinas le salían de la espalda. Parecía que no tenía boca.

Mars saco una flecha de fuego. "Mars Flame Sniper!" (**N/A**: sorry, no recuerdo los nombres de los ataques en español heheheheheh)

La flecha dio unas vueltas mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo.

Este se quito del camino, más rápido que el ataque. La flecha dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al monstruo. Este solo levanto una mano sacando agua hacia el ataque. La flecha desapareció en ese instante.

Mars empuño su mano. "No es agua ordinaria, pues una normal no podría detener mi ataque"

"¿Qué tal si atacamos hielo contra agua?" sugirió Mercury. "La congelare…" El monstruo levanto de nuevo la mano. Mercury grito. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

El agua se congelo.

Serenity no dudo ni un momento. "Silver Moon Cristal Power Kiss!"

El ataque se dirigió al monstruo, y lo convirtió en agua. Sin embargo, mas enemigos estaban apareciendo.

"Mercury, ¿Hay mas a nuestro alrededor?" pregunto Venus.

Mercury hizo algunos cálculos más en su mini computadora. "Solo los que nos rodean. Son los últimos"

"Genial!" Venus saco su cadena de amor. "Cadena de Amor de Venus!", el ataque se dirigió rápidamente atrapando a todos los monstruos. Algunos lograron escaparse, y corrieron hacia Mars y hacia Júpiter.

Serenity uso su ataque y los monstruos se convirtieron en agua. Miro a su acreedor. Júpiter y Mars tenían a dos que se dirigían hacia ellas, dos hacia Venus y Mercury, y tres hacia ella. "Genial" murmuro.

Júpiter lanzo un rayo de electricidad al monstro, matándolo, ya que la electricidad no se lleva muy bien con el agua. Mercurio congelo su ataque y combinándolo con un rayo de Júpiter lo dirigieron hacia el otro monstro. Este también murió.

Serenity luchaba con los tres monstros que la atacaban. Cada vez que golpeaba a uno y lo lastimaba volvía a regenerarse. No podía seguir usando sus ataques por mucho tiempo, su energía se consumía bastante rápido.

Venus había atrapado al resto de los monstros, usando su "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" para despedazarlos.

Serenity oyó a alguien a la par. Volteo a ver encontrándose con Endymion. "Llegas tarde!"

Endymion desenvaino su espada. "Lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme que nuestras hijas estuvieran a salvo"

"Gracias entonces"

Endymion ataco a un monstro usando "La Tuxedo Bomber" debilitándolo, le tiro una rosa a otro tirándolo al suelo con una fuerza increíble y ataco con su espada al último quitándole la cabeza, la que inmediatamente comenzó a regenerarse.

Serenity ataco con "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" y convirtió al resto de los monstros en polvo.

Serenity suspiro aliviada y beso a Endymion en la mejilla. "Gracias"

Endymion sonrio travieso. "¿Qué harías sin mi?"

"Esperen! Algo se acerca!" dijo Mercurio. Se encontraba ingresando datos en su mini computador.

Un círculo brillante apareció, revelando a las outer senshi.

Serenity grito, "¿Que paso?" cuando vio en el estado en que se encontraban.

Uranus sonrió. "Nada que no puedas arreglar". Tocia y se agarraba una pierna.

Pluto hablo en una voz débil, sosteniéndose en su cetro. "Comimos de una fruta que hay en este lugar, porque estábamos hambrientas. Fuimos lo suficientemente tontas para no preocuparnos por si estaban envenenadas"

Saturno colapso. Endymion corrió hacia ella y la levanto. "Vamos al hospital"

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	10. Chapter 10

Si!!!!!! Otra actualización en poco tiempo. Pronto terminare esta historia!!!

Gracias por seguir leyendo, me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias… al igual, si saben de alguna historia que valga la pena traducir, díganme!

Besitos!!!!!

Espero sus Reviews!

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serenity siguió a Endymion, que cargaba a Saturn, al hospital. A Uranus la ayudaron para sentarse y Endymion coloco a Saturn en una cama, hasta que pudieran revisarla.

Pluto espero hasta que todos estuvieran sentados, luego dijo "Todos nos tele transportamos al lugar, pero cuando lo hicimos fuimos separadas. Deambulamos por una semana sin comer y no podíamos teletransportarnos para reunirnos con el resto de las outers. Todas comimos de la fruta que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, pero estaban envenenadas. Tengo algo en el estomago que al parecer esta atacando mi corazón"

Neptuno afirmo con la cabeza. "Saturn ha sentido los efectos mas que nosotros"

Pluto también hizo un gesto de aprobación y continuo hablando "Encontré la base del enemigo, pero fue después de Uranus. Ella había llegado allí y al pelear con un mostro que encontró se golpeo la pierna"

"Neptuno y Saturn llegaron un poco después de mi. Todas estábamos cansadas y no podíamos continuar"

Uranus hablo "Trate de abrir la prueba pero no cedía. Estoy segura que si usas tus ataques se abrirá"

"Podemos darte el lugar en donde esta la base del enemigo. Solo no te separes" Pluto le advirtió.

Serenity hizo un gesto afirmativo. "Gracias, y tengo que pedirles que permanezcan aquí y se curen un poco mas"

"Ya habíamos decidido eso, si no solo seriamos una carga para ti" suspiro Uranus. Parecía que le costaba trabajo poder aceptarlo.

Los doctores entraron y hablamos con Serenity. "Neo Reina Serenity, estamos listos para llevar a Satur y a las otras Outer Senshi para revisar que es lo que pasa dentro de sus cuerpos"

"Gracias" dijo Serenity.

Los doctores ayudaron a colocar a Uranus en una silla de ruedas, mientras Pluto y Neptuno los seguían junto con Saturn que se encontraba en una camilla, mientras susurraba "Buena suerte!"

Serenity dejo escapar un suspiro. "Ahora tenemos una guerra que ganar" Su cetro apareció entre sus manos. "No fallemos"

* * *

**Base del enemigo**

Dentro de una gran bola de luz Serenity, Endymion y la inner senshi aparecieron. Chibi usa tuvo que quedarse en casa, aun cuando quería pelear.

Serenity observo la altura del castillo. "Esto es tan alto!"

Mercurio escribía en su mini computadora. "Pero tiene una clase de barrera"

"Bueno, era de esperarse…" dijo Marte.

Júpiter observo el cielo. "Intentémoslo!" Sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de electricidad. " "Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"

Ataco y Venus dijo "Venus Love Me Chain!" y su ataque se combino con el de Júpiter

Golpeo la puerta y una gran explosión se escucho, enviando escombros por todas partes. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, vieron que habían abierto un gran hoyo.

"Wow… mas débil de lo que pensada" dijo Júpiter.

Serenity atravesó la puerta. El pasillo estaba vacio y había polvo por todos lados.

"¿Estás segura que aquí es?" Pregunto Venus

"Estoy segura" respondió Mercurio. "Hay mucha energía en las habitaciones. Tengan cuidado…"

"¿De que?"

"Ella esta usando sus poderes para ocultar a sus mostros" Mercurio miraba alrededor y apuntaba a algo. "Alli hay uno"

Marte envió un ataque al lugar que había indicado Mercurio "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Oyeron un quejido proveniente del lugar y un monstro apareció con una hoyo quemado en donde había estado su estomago.

"Bueno Marte, por lo menos tus ataques funcionan en ellos" dijo Serenity.

El mostro lentamente fue convirtiéndose en polvo.

"¿Cuándo mas hay?" pregunto Endymion.

Mercurio parecía confundida. "Todos se están yendo…"

"Cobardes" susurro Júpiter.

La puerta al otro lado del correo se abrió lentamente y alguien hablo. "Bienvenidos a mi castillo, mi querida Reina, Rey y senshi… no se preocupen, caminen sin problemas, puedo ver que mis mostros no pueden derrotarlos… lo tendré que hacer yo misma"

"Estén preparados" les advirtió Serenity.

Todos habían caminado observando su alrededor. Entraron a una enorme habitación, vacía. Estaba oscuro y frio.

Un trono se encontraba al final de la habitación. Una figura se encontraba sentado en el. Se levanto y camino hacia ellos. "Bienvenidos a mis dominios"

Serenity apunto su cetro hacia ella. "Quiero que te vayas"

La mujer se paro y rio. "¿Es la mejor amenaza que puedes hacer?

"Te lo pregunto bondadosamente… por favor vete… o puedes quedarte y te ayudaremos" dijo Endymion.

"Endymion, Endymion… ¿Por qué quisiera su ayuda cuando estoy perfectamente sana?" La mujer se regreso a su trono y se sentó. "Tengo que admitir que tiene agallas al venir hasta aquí, sabiendo que será su perdición"

"Puede que lo sea o puede que no… pero no podemos permitirte que arruines la paz que mantenemos" dijo Serenity.

"Me apoderare de Tokio de Cristal, te guste o no"

Marte saco su arco y flecha de fuego "Eso, no podemos permitirlo" y los soltó.

La mujer parecía que no se incomodaba. La flecha se apago antes que pudiera acercarse. "Por favor díganme que por lo menos son adversario que valga la pena"

"Oh, no has visto nada aun!" Júpiter le tiro un rayo.

Eso tampoco funciono.

La mujer solo realizo un movimiento de mano y Marte y Júpiter salieron volando hacia la pared. Enredaderas comenzaron a rodear sus manos, piernas y cuellos.

Serenity grito sus nombres mientras que las enredaderas las asfixiaban.

Venus y Mercurio atacaron también a la mujer y ella solamente las mandó a volar con un movimiento de mano.

"¿Quién eres!?" pregunto Endymion.

Ella rio. "Soy Caos"

* * *

**PD.** He revisado la historia. Así que esta es una nueva actualización. (20/04/09)


	11. Chapter 11

Sigo con las actualizaciones!

Espero que sigan dejando reviews con sus comentarios y dudas… esto me ayuda a seguir adelante y seguir escribiendo. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus ánimos!!!! Si que ayudan eh???

Hoy tengo un examen… y en vez de estar estudiando estoy traduciendo esto, que me pasa?? Jajajajajaja

Xxxxxxxxxx

**EL NACIMIENTO DE COSMOS**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11**

Serenity soltó un grito y se cubrió la boca con una mano. "Caos?"

Caos se paro y continúo riendo. "Estas asustada ahora? Tienes toda la razón para estarlo!"

"Te derrotare Caos, te enviare a la oscuridad por siempre" dijo Serenity, levantando su cetro y reuniendo todo el poder.

Caos levanto una mano y una bruma negra comenzó a formarse. "Da lo mejor de ti, querida Serenity"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" grito Serenity. El poder proveniente de su cetro se dirigió a Caos.

Caos soplo la brisa y esta se dirigió al ataque de Serenity. "Siente el poder de la brisa negra"

Serenity se mantuvo de pie con todas sus fuerzas. ¿De donde había sacado Caos tanto poder?

Caos solamente se encontraba allí, parada, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Endymion ayudo a Serenity a mantenerse en pie. Le susurro "Puedes hacerlo".

_Yo puedo ¿o no? Yo puedo hacer esto! HARE esto! _Selenity ataco como mayor fuerza a Caos y este se estrello contra la pared.

Caos desapareció en el luminoso ataque de Serenity.

Serenity se recostó sobre Endymion "¿Se ha ido?"

Endymion no dijo nada por un minuto, pero luego dijo "No lo creo"

Brisa negra se acercaba a ellos, Endymion protegió a Serenity con su capa, pero cuando vieron alrededor se encontraban en un campo de oscuridad.

"Ya lo ves, Serenity… no puedes hacerlo… ningún poder tuyo puede vencerme…" La voz de Caos resonaba en el ambiente.

Serenity sintió una fuerza invisible que la apartaba de Endymion. "¿Endymion…?"

Endymion estaba siendo alejado de ella. "Serenity! Sostente!"

Ambos estaban siendo elevados en el aire.

Se encontraban agarrados de manos y la fuerza los jalaba aun más fuerte. "No te sueltes!" grito Serenity.

Endymion trato de agarrarse mas fuerte. "Si seguís así solo lograremos que nos destrocen!"

La voz de Caos resonó en sus mentes "Bueno bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿o si?"

Algo agarro a Serenity por el pie y la aparto de Endymion. "NO! ENDYMION!"

"USAKO!" dijo el desapareciendo.

"MAMO-CHAN!" grito Serenity, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Luego cayó al suelo. "Oof!" dijo cuando aterrizo.

_Endymion… ¿Dónde estas?_ Serenity sostuvo el aliento mientras se levantaba y observaba a su alrededor. Las senshi habían desaparecido… todo su alrededor había cambiado. Se encontraba en el bosque a las afueras del castillo, así que comenzó a caminar hacían la dirección en la que creí que el castillo se encontraba.

Comenzó a oscurecer. Una suave lluvia comenzó y Serenity solamente temblaba. Había tanto frio. Por culpa de la oscuridad no podía ver nada… un momento… ¿Que era eso que estaba a unos pasos de ella?

Camino un poco más y soltó un grito al reconocer la capa. "¿Endymion?" corrió hacia el. "Mamo-chan!"

El se encontraba boca abajo y ella muy despacio se agarro y lo sacudió un poco. "Despierta dormilón"

Al ver que no se movía comenzó a voltearlo sintiendo algo en sus manos. Se lo acerco un poco al rostro. "¿Sangre?" Su rostro mostro horror. "Endymion!"

Cuando termino de darle la vuelta grito con sorpresa. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pequeñas dagas le atravesaban el estomago. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. "Endymion…" dijo susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

_Esto no puede ser cierto… es una ilusión… tiene que ser!_

"Querida Serenity…" dijo la voz de Caos. "No es un sueño."

* * *

**Tokio de Cristal**

Chibi_usa caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación. Algo no andaba bien… ya deberían de haber regresado.

"Princesa Chibi-Usa, tiene que recordar que la batalla no será fácil, puede tomar su tiempo" le dijo Diana.

Chibi-Usa suspiró. "Si, lo se Diana… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme… me encuentro aquí sentada mientras que mis padres están peleando y Kousagi esta en un trance!"

Diana la miraba tristemente. "Lo se, pero son fueron las ordenes del Rey y la Reina"

"Lo se…" Chibi-Usa dijo. Se detuvo cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación en donde habían colocado a Kousagi. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Se encamino a la habitación de Kousagi. "¿Kousagi?" dijo antes de gritar al darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. "Alguien se la ha llevado!" Corrió para llamar a los generales. "Kousagi se ha ido!"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los generales incrédulos. Corrieron a la habitación y se dieron cuenta que era cierto. Pensaron en que hacer, hablando en voz baja.

Chibi-Usa comenzó a llorar. "Tengo que hacer algo!" Corrió hacia su habitación y se tiro en la cama. _Tengo que hacerlo…_

Se levanto de la cama y subió las manos al cielo. "Moon Eternal… MAKE UP!" Se transformo en Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon.

Diana, Luna y Artemis corrieron a la habitación. "Princesa!" dijo Luna. "No puede hacerlo!"

"Claro que puedo! Es mi culpa por no estar mas atenta!" Chibi-Usa saco su cristal. "Oh cristal… concédeme mi deseo! Tele transpórtame a donde mis padres han ido!" Una luz comenzó a expandirse y luego ella desapareció.

"Princesa… no…" se quejo Diana.

* * *

**En algún lado**

Serenity recostó la cabeza de Endymion cuidadosamente. "Te salvare y a las otras… todos regresaremos a Tokio de Cristal…"

Serenity se levanto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde venia la voz de Caos. "Pagaras por esto"

Caos rio. "Oh, ¿De veras?" Caos apareció. "Me encantara ver como lo intentas, querida"

"¿Dónde están las senshi?"

"Tus senshi… porque… muertas, por supuesto…" dijo Caos.

Serenity grito.

"… Realmente creías que las dejaría vivir?" rio. "Que pensamiento mas absurdo.

Serenity saco su Cristal de Plata. "Te derrotare"

"Inténtalo"

Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo. El poder de Serenity era de un blanco luminoso mientras que el de Caos era negro.

Serenity sintió como se quedaba sin fuerzas. _Puedo hacer esto… puedo hacerlo…_

Caos de nuevo solamente utilizaba una mano. "Adiós, Serenity" Envió aun mas poder hacia Serenity y la envolvió en una brisa negra.

Serenity dejo caer su Cristal de Plata. _No puedo… no puedo…_

Serenity se limpio la frente… se miro las manos. Estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Serenity detuvo la brisa y se arrodillo enfrente de Serenity. "Únete a mi, Serenity. No puedes derrotarme. Tu esposo y tu hija menor están muertos"

Serenity se sostuvo la cabeza y comenzó a toser. "No puedes hacer esto… no puedo unirme a ti"

"Si, si puedes Serenity… tienes que unirte a mi por voluntad propia… si no tendré que matarte."

"Entonces mátame"

"Tonta… eres una egoísta… prefieres que te mate a buscar una forma de escapar…"

"Puedo encontrar una manera" Serenity intento pensar… su mente se sentía muy muy lejos.

Caos rio. "No esta vez querida. Mira a tu alrededor"

Serenity tomo un momento y levanto la vista. Sus senshi se encontraban alrededor. Todas parecían haber sido atravesadas por pequeñas dagas. "No…"

"Tu hija Kousagi no puede despertar…"

Kousagi apareció y aterrizo a la par de Endymion. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en blanco.

"Tus generales ni intentaron protegerla… ni siquiera tu hija mayor… Chibi-Usa."

La mente de Serenity comenzó a nublarse y luego sus ojos dejaron de brillar. "Tienes razón…"

"Por supuesto que la tengo." Le extendió una mano. "Ahora, únete a mi"

Serenity le agarro la mano.

Caos rio. "Bienvenida al Lado Oscuro"

* * *

**De nuevo en algún lado**

Chibi-Usa temblaba a causa del frio. Había aparecido en el bosque y se estaba cansando de tanto caminar. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se paro para escuchar. Más ramas estaban siendo quebradas.

Camino un poco mas y luego corrió mientas que escuchaba pasos detrás.

Corrió una gran distancia con lágrimas en los ojos. "Mama… papa… ¿Dónde están?" susurro.

Llego a un claro y paro. Podía ver a su padre. "¿Papa…?" Se encontraba sobre su espalda y parecía que había sido apuñalado. "Papa!"

Cayo sobre sus rodillas a la par de el. "¿Qué paso?" comenzó a decir. Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos. "Papa…"

Alguien la agarro por detrás. Ella grito y pateo. "Déjame!"

"Chibi-usa!" sonaba como su papa.

Se volteo. "¿Papa?" Su papa se encontraba parado delante de ella, sin su mascara y con varios rasguños en el rostro y varios moretones alrededor de las muñecas. Ella salto hacia el y lo abrazo, llorando quedamente. "Pensé que estabas muerto…"

"Shh… shh… lo se…" La sentó. "No son reales. Ve alrededor"

Chibi-Usa lo hizo y vio a la senshi alrededor, de la misma manera que se encontraba el Endymion impostor. "Las senshi!"

"Estoy seguro que son impostores. Ellas…" Endymion se trago un poco sus palabras. "Caos debe de haberlas usado en contra de Serenity…"

"¿C-caos?" pregunto Chibi-Usa sorprendida.

"Si… ahora se ha llevado a Serenity…"

"No importa, mama puede vencerla! Ella puede… tiene el Cristal de Plata!"

Endymion extendió su mano. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro. "Encontré su cristal tirado cerca de aquí… temo que intento usarlo, y…" No podía hablar. "Perdió"

Chibi-Usa comenzó a temblar. "No… ella es la Neo Reina Serenity! No puede ser derrotada!" Chibi-Usa colapso y golpeo el suelo con los puños. "No!"

"Chibi-Usa… debemos intentar salvarla…" Endymion levanto a su hija. "Encontré a Kousagi cerca de mi falso cuerpo… no se si es real o no."

"Tiene que ser real… por eso fue que vine. Alguien se llevo a Kousagi"

Endymion la bajo y la sentó a la par de Kousagi. "Aquí esta"

Chibi-Usa beso a Kousagi en la frente y se limpio las lágrimas. "Papa, tenemos que ir a ayudar a mama"

* * *

**De nuevo en algún lugar**

Marte se despertó y vio que todas las inner senshi se encontraban alrededor. "¿Chicas?"

Alguien se quejo en respuesta, sonaba como Júpiter.

"¿Júpiter?"

Júpiter se quejo de nuevo. "Aquí… y adolorida…"

Marte se levanto y trato de levantar a Júpiter. "¿Cómo esta tu garganta?"

Júpiter se sobo un poco el cuello que tenía sangre encima. "Mejor que nunca"

"Bien, ahora ayúdame a levantar a Venus y a Mercurio" Marte dijo, acercándose a Mercurio que tenia un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Marte la sacudió gentilmente. "Hey, ¿Estas bien?"

Mercurio abrió los ojos. "Estoy bien"

Venus tenía problemas intentando sentarse. "¿Qué paso?"

Una enorme bola de energía nos mando a volar a todas" les conto Marte.

"¿Hacia donde esta el castillo?" pregunto Júpiter.

Mercurio se sentó y saco su computadora y sus lentes y comenzó a examinar el área."Hacia allá" dijo señalando una dirección.

"Vamos" dijo Júpiter.

Todas se levantaron y lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Castillo: Endymion y Chibi Moon**

"Que lugar mas tenebroso" comento Chibi Moon

"Hai" estuvo de acuerdo Endymion.

Entraron por la puerta, que aun estaba en ruinas por el ataque de Júpiter y de Venus.

Una voz les dio la bienvenida. "Bienvenidos… no se preocupen, Rey y Princesa, pronto verán a Serenity, sana y salva"

Endymion tomo de la mano a Chibi Moon. "Trata de ignorarla"

"¿Por qué quieren ignorarme? Estoy diciendo la verdad… bueno, tal vez no toda la verdad… queridos… pero no se preocupen, la verán…"

Entraron al salón del trono y vieron a Caos y a… ¿Serenity? Que se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo a la par de ella.

"¿Serenity?" pregunto Endymion.

Serenity solo miraba al vacio.

Caos se levanto y camino hacia ellos. "¿Les gusta mi nueva decoración?"

"¿Qué?"

"Serenity se ha unido a mi y aun esta recibiendo tratamiento… así que no puede darles una buena bienvenida…"

"Ella nunca se uniría a ti!" le grito Endymion.

"¿Porque no? Su esposo, sus senshi y su hija mas pequeña están muertos. La Princesa Chibi-Usa y los generales NO HICIERON algo para proteger a Kousagi… su mundo fue destruido"

"La engañaste!" grito Chibi-Moon.

"¿Realmente les sorprende?" rio Caos. "Ahora puedo controlar todo… a la Neo Reina Serenity, a las senshi, a ti y a Tokio de Cristal. Nada puede pasarme ahora"

"No!" grito una voz. "No!"

Las senshi se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Endymion y Chibi Moon. "Eso no es cierto!" grito Venus.

"Oh, pero lo es… se los enseñare…" Caos volteo a ver a Serenity. "Serenity… ven aquí…"

Serenity lentamente se levanto y se encamino hacia ella. Caos rio. "Ahora Serenity… diles quien eres…"

"Soy…" parecía comenzar a hablar. "Soy…" _¿Quien soy? ¿Quién es toda esta gente?_ Una memoria le paso por la mente. _¿Serenity? ¿Soy ella?_

"_No."_ Dijo una voz en su mente. _"No lo eres"_

"_¿Entonces quien soy"_ respondió Serenity.

"_Yo no lo se… ¿quien eres?"_ Pregunto la voz

"_Soy… ¿Cosmos?"_

"_Cosmos"_ repitió la voz.

"_¿Cosmos?"_

"_Despiértate pronta a ser Cosmos… despierta y acepta tu destino…"_ dijo la voz.

"_¿Comos?"_

Endymion miraba a su esposa que parecía estar teniendo problemas para responder.

Caos comenzó a impacientarse. "Dime ahora quien eres Serenity."

Serenity no la escucho. _"¿Quien eres?"_ pregunto a la voz.

"_Alguien que esta esperando despertar"_

"_Tu eres Cosmos"_ dijo Serenity.

"_Estas en lo cierto"_

"_Yo soy Cosmos"_

"_¿Y cual es tu misión?"_

"_Proteger a las personas que amo, a la galaxia, al cosmos…"_

"_Despierta"_

Los ojos de Serenity volvieron a la normalidad. La media luna en su frente comenzó a brillar. Entonces lo supo. "Yo soy Sailor Cosmos"

Los ojos de Caos estaban abiertos de sorpresa. "¿Cosmos?" se alejo de Serenity o Sailor Cosmos que estaba envuelta en una luz blanca.

"¿Mama?" pregunto Chibi Moon.

"¿Serenity?" preguntaron Endymion y las senshi.

Serenity ya no estaba frente a ellos. Una figura con el rostro de Serenity los miraba, con los odangos con forma de corazón y su cabello como cascada plateada le caía por la espalda.

En su frente se encontraba un símbolo de estrella que también estaba en el brocho con pequeñas alas. Tenía otro broche a la altura de la cintura y su falda era blanca, pero en medio tenía los colores del arco iris.

Una larga capa blanca le caía por la espalda formando largas alas blancas. Tenía ganchos de pelo con forma de estrella y un símbolo de estrella le colgaba por el cuello.

Ya no usaba las botas blancas de su transformación Eternal sino zapatos de tacón alto. Tenía anillos en las manos y su cetro terminaba en una bola con alas pegadas.

"Cosmos…" murmuro Endymion.

"Esto no puede ser!" grito Caos. "Te tenia bajo mi control!"

"Caos…" dijo Cosmos. "Quiero agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de despertar"

"¿Qué…?"

"Lo que no puedo perdonarte es lo que intentaste hacer" dijo Cosmos. Apunto su cetro hacia ella. "Te sellare a la muerte por siempre"

"Cosmos… no puedes! Lo siento… no me di cuenta de lo que hacia…" Caos parecía estar bastante asustada. "Perdóname… perdóname la vida"

"Lo haría si dijeras la verdad. Y aun si lo hicieras, seria demasiado peligroso para ti seguir viviendo… y eventualmente regresarías para adueñarte de Tokio de Cristal"

"No puedes matarme!"

"Tienes razón, no lo hare. Pero tu propia creación, estos mostros te destruirán"

"¿Oh? ¿Y como lo lograran?"

"Porque los mostros que creaste, los creaste demasiado bien… no les gusta que los uses para tu trabajo sucio"

"¿Qué?"

"Estos mostros que creaste fueron alguna vez gente de la Tierra que desapareció pero nunca fue reportada porque le borraste la mente a la gente que los conocían."

"¿Entonces…?"

"Los he despertado. Y mientras hablamos te están destruyendo"

"No pueden despertar! No tienes ese poder!"

"Tienes razón, es tu poder. Los creaste vendiendo tu alma al verdadero Caos. Pero solo eras un juguete"

Caos parecía estar sin palabras y sangre comenzó a salirle de la boca.

Cosmos continuó. "Y ahora han despertado, lo cual juraste que nunca harían"

Caos grito y cayó en el suelo, muerto.

Venus dijo en una voz suave. "¿Qué le pasara a la gente que se convirtió en mostros?"

Cosmos la miro calmadamente. "Fueron tomados de épocas pasadas y ahora han despertado, irán y se encontraran con sus ancestros y descansaran pacíficamente"

"El verdadero Caos se ha estado preparando para esta guerra por casi un milenio. No dejemos que gane"

Las senshi afirmaron con la cabeza y Endymion se acerco a Cosmos. "¿Cosmos…?"

Cosmos sonrió. "Sigo siendo la misma. Solo estoy un poco cambiada" Camino hacia el y lo beso. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. "Lo siento, creí que habían muerto"

Cosmos abrazo a Chibi Moon. "Chibi-Usa, quiero que vayas a donde esta Kousagi, así cuando se despierte, alguien que conoce estará con ella."

"Si mama" Chibi-Usa comenzó a llorar. "Pensé que te habías convertido!"

"Un poco, pero no completamente… no creo que estuviera controlando mi mente cuando dije que me uniría a ella. Cosmos la abrazo. "Ahora, ve"

Ella observo que se iba a saludo a sus senshi.

Ellas también la saludaron y dijeron "Bienvenida de nuevo!"

Ella le dio un abrazo a cada una. "Aun no ha terminado. Caos aun no ha aparecido"

El piso tembló como respuesta. _"Tienes razón Cosmos. Pero aquí estoy y no espero que lleguen mas lejos"_

Cosmos hablo. "Te derrotare y te sellare por siempre"

"Eso es lo que todos dicen" Un figura negra como fantasma apareció enfrente de ellos. Rio y los ataco. _"Mueran!"_

Cosmos utilizo su cetro. "Cosmo Star Dust!" y detuvo el ataque, sin problema.

"_No has sentido el verdadero poder del Caos!"_ dijo Caos mientras que Cosmos mantenía el ataque. Caos la ataco aun más fuerte.

Cosmos continuó atacando. "No puedes ganar Caos"

"_Claro que puedo. Nunca dejaran vivos este castillo! Si yo muero todos mueren"_

Cosmos respondió dejando de atacar y haciendo que el Cristal de Plata apareciera en sus manos. Se voltio hacia Endymion. "Gracias por cuidarlo"

Caos aun los seguía atacando y Cosmos levanto el cristal, formando una barrera alrededor de ella, Endymion y las senshi. "Morirás y no tendrás el placer de llevarnos contigo"

Venus les dijo a las senshi. "Podemos ayudar!" Venus salió de la barrera y levanto sus manos. "Venus Crystal Power!"

Las otras hicieron lo mismo. "Júpiter Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" Incorporaron su poder a la barrera alrededor de ellos.

Endymion sostuvo los hombros de Cosmos. "Esta vez, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo. Te amo" le susurro en el oído.

Cosmos susurro en respuesta. "También te amo" sonrió tristemente. "Lo siento. Adiós Caos" Y ataco con mas fuerza hacia el.

"Que… no…!" Caos grito y desapareció.

El castillo comenzó a temblar y las piedras comenzaron a caerse alrededor de ellos. Había polvo por todas partes y no podían ver nada excepto el interior de la barrera.

Cosmos hizo que el Cristal de Plata desapareciera y bajo las manos. Las senshi hicieron lo mismo. La barrera desapareció.

Cosmos se recostó contra Endymion. "Lo hicimos"

* * *

**En algún lugar… en algún lugar…**

Chibi Moon estaba sentada a la par de Kousagi mientras se preocupaba por sus padres y por las senshi. ¿Que les habrá pasado?

Alguien se quejo. Chibi Moon vio que Kousagi intentaba levantarse. "Kousagi!" dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"Wow! Hey! DETENTE!" dijo Kousagi entre risas.

Chibi Moon rio. "¿No te acuerdas?"

"Kousagi parecía confundida. "¿Qué?"

"Déjame contarte lo que ha pasado…"

* * *

**Más tarde**

Kousagi miraba confundida a Chibi-Usa. "Así que eso significa que si yo desperté ¿Los chicos malos perdieron?

"Si!"

Kousagi grito. "Si!" luego dijo. "Siento que haya tenido control sobre mi"

"No es tu culpa"

"Kousagi! Chibi-Usa!" gritaba Cosmos.

"Mami!" grito Kousagi mientras corría hacia ella.

Cosmos la levanto en un abrazo. "Te extrañe!"

"Yo también te extrañe…"

Cosmos sintió la inseguridad de Kousagi. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Luces diferente…"

"Pero sigo siendo yo!"

"¿Aun puedo decirte mami?"

"Por supuesto!"

Kousagi la abrazo de nuevo y vio a su padre entrando. Ella corrió a abrazarlo. "Papi!" Kousagi observaba a su papa. "Tu no cambiaste como mi mami"

"Tu mama fue la única que lo hizo" rio Endymion. También abrazo a Chibi Moon. "Buen trabajo hija" Cosmos la abrazo luego. "Gracias por venirte con Kousagi y por ayudarla con lo que paso"

"Ummm… claro… no fue problema!"

* * *

**Tokio de Cristal**

Las outer senshi se encontraban en una habitación de hospital, aun con tos.

Pluto sintió como el dolor en su pecho desaparecía. "Hey…"

Uranus inmediatamente dejo de toser. "Mi garganta…"

Neptuno termino la frase. "se ha curado…"

Saturn se levanto de la cama. Sonrió. "Deben haber vencido al enemigo"

"Si!" Uranus salto de la cama. "Te dije que podían hacerlo!"

"Ahem, Uranus pensé que creías que ellas no lo lograrían sin nosotras" Neptuno le dijo.

"Bueno… ummm…" Uranus parecía avergonzada. "Como sea, vamos a verlas!" Todas se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a Tokio de Cristal.

Vieron a todos los generales deambular desesperados. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Pluto.

Kunsite negó con la cabeza. "Se han llevado a la Princesa Kousagi y la Princesa Chibi-Usa fue detrás de ella"

"¿Qué?"

Kunzite suspiro. "Exactamente. No notamos que la Princesa Kousagi había desaparecido hasta que Chibi-Usa ya no estaba"

"Debemos ir a ayudarlos" sugirió Saturn.

"Eso no será necesario" dijo una voz.

"Serenity!" grito Neptune.

Todos se voltearon y vieron al Rey, a las princesas y a las inner senshi caminando hacia ellos. Uranus pregunto lentamente. "¿Esa es Serenity…?" mientras que observaba a la mujer que parecía Serenity pero que tenia ropa, estilo y color de pelo diferente.

La mujer sonrió. "Yo era Serenity pero ahora soy Sailos Cosmos"

Las outer senshi hicieron una reverencia y dijeron. "Estamos agradecidos por haber regresado sana y salva"

"Y yo estoy agradecida porque se han recuperado"

"¿Cómo estuvo la batalla?" pregunto Pluto.

"Larga y difícil, al parecer." Venus respondió.

Cosmos sonrió y observo Tokio de Cristal. "Una nueva era a comenzado… una era de paz.

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Se que supuestamente la historia habia teminado, pero la autora hizo un final alternativo para la historia.

Sorry que hasta ahorita lo suba pero ahora si puedo dar por terminada esta historia. Que tal les parecio? La verdad me gusto mas leerla que traducirla jajajajaja, a veces se vuelve un poco tedioso esto, pero espero que haya valido la pena y que sea una historia de su agrado.

Tenia ratos de no pasarme por aqui peroooooooo

extrañaba estar traduciendo y leyendo fics de Sailor Moon...

abrazos! ^_^

* * *

Cosmos, a quien la gente llamaba Reina Cosmos o Neo Reina Serenity, saco sus guantes blancos del closet. Los puso sobre su mesita mientras se acomodaba en cabello en unos odangos en forma de corazón. Su cabello caía sobre su espalda, como una catarata plateada.

Se puso el vestido, uno que tenía lunas plateadas y rosas rojas alrededor de ellas. Las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos y la cola del vestido era bastante larga que caía sobre el suelo. Por supuesto que era solamente para su entrada. Para el baile se lo quitaría y tendría un vestido que le llegaría hasta los pies.

Sus zapatos eran plateados y altos. Su collar tenía una luna creciente en él y tenía rosas miniatura por aretes. Se puso los guantes y se vio al espejo.

Estaba lista.

La celebración era en honor a la derrota de Caos. La gente se había estado recuperando de los ataques que Caos les había enviado. Todos lo que podían estaban invitados a la fiesta, y quería decir que todos… tenía un plan bajo la manga para Chibi-Usa.

"Endymiion!" llamo.

Un sonido vino de la sala de estar. "Ya voy, ya voy…"

Cosmos se tocó la cabeza. El siempre dormía y se tenía que apurar antes de un baile. Así que espió afuera de su cuarto. "Endymion…"

El salto y agarro su tuxedo. "Lo sé, lo se…"

"Sabes que esto es importante."

"Por eso es que dormí porque sé que esta fiesta se alargara toda la noche…"

Cosmos sonrió. "Apúrate y alístate! Iré a traer a Chibi-Usa y a Kousagi para decirle que tienen que hacer."

"Hai." Dijo Endymion, aun poniéndose el tuxedo.

Cosmos salió de su habitación y fue hacia la de Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa?"

"Adelante!"

Cosmos abrió la puerta y Chibi-Usa corrió hacia ella. "Mama. Intente invitar a Helios, pero… pero… no pude encontrarlo." Chibi-Usa parecía que iba a llorar.

"Oh cariño… quizá en otra ocasión." Dijo Cosmos. "Ahora ve por tu padre y espérame allí. Tengo que ir a traer a Kousagi."

Chibi-Usa afirmo con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Kousagi todavía estaba intentando arreglarse el cabello cuando Cosmos entro a la habitación. "Mami! No puedo arreglarme el cabello!"

Cosmos rio. "Podras hacerlo cuando seas mayor."

"Puedo!"

Kousagi rápido se arregló el cabello, como si tuviera dos orejas de conejo, o por lo menos asi lucia, una a cada lado de la cabeza. "Gracias!"

"De nada." Dijo Cosmos. Llevo a Kousagi hacia su habitación.

"Chibi, entraras primero, puesto que eres la más joven, seguida de tu hermana y luego nosotros." Dijo Cosmos. "Cuando estés bajando por las escaleras un joven estará esperando por ti al final para tu primer baile."

Kousagi grito de felicidad. "Espero que el Tío Shingo tome mi mano."

Chibi-Usa permaneció callada.

Algunas trompetas comenzaron a sonar. "Vamos!"

* * *

**Fiesta**

Kousagi bajo lentamente por las escaleras mientras que alguien la anunciaba. Dio un pequeño grito de felicidad y salto un poco cuando vio a su Tío Shingo.

El Tío Shingo rio un poco y la agarro de la mano dirigiéndola hacia la pista de baile.

"Y anunciando a la Princesa Chibi-Usa!" el hombre gritó.

Chibi-Usa suspiro y fingió una sonrisa. Toda la gente de alrededor levanto sus copas hacia ella mientras bajaba por las escaleras. No había nadie abajo para tomarle la mano.

Salto cuando sintió a alguien que la tomo por el brazo. "Helios!" dijo.

"Ya veo, te desagrada? Quiza debería de irme…" sonrió.

Chibi-Usa lo agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. "No me dejes…"

Helios rio y la llevo hacia la pista de baile.

"Y anunciando al Rey y a la Reina de Tokio de Cristal. El Rey Endymion y la Reina Cosmos!"

La gente comenzó a gritar de emoción mientras que el Rey y la Reina bajaban por las escaleras.

Endymion estaba vestido en tuxedo color lavanda y con una rosa roja en su bolsillo.

Serenity saludo a toda la gente. Suspiro lentamente. Caos estaba terminado… podían vivir en paz. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Endymion lo noto y le susurró al oído. "Que pasa?"

"Al final ha terminado… finalmente tenemos paz…"

Endymion le ofreció su brazo. "Eso es Usako… eso es."

Chibi-Usa miraba sus pies para asegurarse que estaba bailando bien.

Helios rio. "Si sigues haciendo eso te tropezaras, no importa lo que hagas"

Chibi-Usa se sonrojo y levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos. Helios se acercó un poco y sonrió. "Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas"

Ella se sonrojo aún más y eso hizo que el riera más fuerte.

La canción termino y Helios sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombre. Endymion estaba parado detrás de él. "Me das el honor de bailar con ella?"

Helios hizo una reverencia. "Por supuesto."

Chibi-Usa lo miraba hasta que comenzó la siguiente canción.

Luego el sintió como alguien volvía a tocarlo en los hombros. "Jovencito, me concede el honor de bailar con usted?" Era la Reina Cosmos.

Helios volvió a hacer una reverencia. "El honor es mío."

Comenzaron a bailar y Cosmos dijo, "Quiero agradecerte por venir y sorprender a Chibi-Usa… la animó mucho."

"No fue ningún problema puesto que yo también tenía muchas ganas de verla, le agradezco por haberme avisado de esta fiesta."

"De nada. Como esta todo por Elysion?" pregunto Cosmos mientras bailaban.

* * *

**Mas tarde**

Chibi-Usa temblaba un poco puesto que el clima se había enfriado. Estaba sentada por la fuente que había sido maldita, y ni ella ni nadie le seguían teniendo miedo.

Alguien se sentó a la par de ella. Era Helios y el levanto la vista para ver la Luna. "Parece que está hecha de mármol, no es así?"

Chibi-Usa asintió con la cabeza. "Luce muy bonita"

Helios se levantó y jalo a Chibi-Usa hacia él. "Chibi-Usa…?"

Chibi-Usa se puso roja. "Si?"

"Yo…" Helios también parecía sonrojarse. Le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos. "Te amo."

Chibi-Usa parecía que estaba paralizada de la emoción.

"Me das el honor de cortejarte?"

Chibi-Usa asintió con la cabeza.

Helios se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Se alejó un poco. "No poder hablarte mucho puesto que Elysion está bastante ocupado."

Chibi-Usa sonrió y dijo. "No me importa!" Salto sobre él y los beso en los labios.

Helios, quien se encontraba parado en algo de lodo, se resbalo y cayó dentro de la fuente.

Ambos cayeron en la fuente.

Oyeron que la gente gritaba y corría hacia ellos. Helios intento pararse pero continuaba resbalándose.

Endymion se agacho sobre la fuente. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado. "Le has dado un susto a tu madre, Chibi-Usa"

"Que?" Chibi-Usa grito y fue ayudada para salir de la fuente.

Helios trato de hacer una pequeña reverencia dentro de la fuente. Casi lo consigue pero volvió a resbalarse cayendo de cara sobre el agua. Endymion rio fuertemente y lo saco de allí. "No necesitas disculparte, Helios."

Helios asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero en nombre de la Luna, que ha pasado aquí?" Grito Cosmos.

"Nada Usako! Nada de nada…"

Cosmos suspiro y se recostó sobre Endymion. "Es un alivio…" Inmediatamente se separó de él. "Ugh! Estas todo mojado!"

Endymion rio y se acercó a ella, quien comenzó a protestar pero él la beso en los labios. ESO hizo que ya no protestara más.

Helios rio y puso sus brazos alrededor de Chibi-Usa quien se recostó sobre él. Por ahora, simplemente era una época de Paz en la Tierra y en Tokio de Cristal.


End file.
